


CrossRoads

by Thornyrose13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Consensual Underage Sex, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Multi, Personal Growth, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: Step once more into JK Rowling's wonderful world of Harry Potter, this time through the eyes of young, muggle-born wizard, Franky Cole, as he is recently introduced to the wizarding world. Follow his journey as he chooses between the good of his new home, at Hogwarts, and the evil of his new adoptive father, Thorfinn Rowle, using him in his plan to bring back the dark lord once again. Meet original characters such as Willow Thornwood, the loveably sarcastic friend, who proves that not all Slytherins are bad and Colby Crosby, the goofy, fun-loving friend with the true brain of a Ravenclaw. Reunite with the characters you've grown to love such as Luna, McGonagall and Draco. Be prepared laugh and cry, following the lives of 7 students from the time they first lay eyes on Hogwarts all the way to the battle that takes place less than a decade later. Let's see who lives and who dies, in this magical story of growth, love, betrayal and most importantly friendship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!!
> 
> I know I still have a lot of unfinished stories but me and my fabulous Co-Writer Daniel Ellis-Kyle came up with this little gem and I just could not keep myself from writing!  
> I hope you all love it :D Comment your thoughts

The rain was pouring down on her black umbrella as she made her way through Privet drive, trying her best to save the long black skirt she was wearing from getting wet. She still couldn't believe she had to pretend to be a nun to give the next kid his letter. The veil she had to wear was interfering with her usual hairstyle, her hair being loose instead of the neat bun she preferred. The silver cross that was dangling on the chain around her neck was already annoying her. She had double checked if the glamour was properly applied to the letter, since she didn't want any harm done to the kid. Dumbledore had informed her that the household she was going to was a conservative Christian one who followed the bible strictly and probably believed anything magical was caused by Satan. What some muggles believed, she couldn't wrap her mind around.

As she passed Privet Drive number 4, she hesitated. Through the kitchen window she could see a kid with messy black hair, doing the dishes. Once again, she was hit with the resemblance he had to his dad at that age. She sighed as she once again had to leave him with those horrible people. But summer was almost over and in about a month he would be safe at Hogwarts where she could keep an eye on him. And hopefully the kid she was here for would too.

Three short knocks on the door and her sleeves were already drenched. A quick, wandless drying spell took care of that, just in time as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged woman, with short, dark-brown hair, stood in the door. Her cold blue eyes narrowed at her visitor. She had a thin face and pursed lips. She looked almost like a screwed-up piece of paper, with her severe looking facial expression.

"Good day, Mrs Cole." She said with a small, forced smile. "I'm sister Minerva. We've been in contact about the opportunity we can give him at Cardinal Wolsey's school for Christian boys."

"Oh, sister Minerva. Come in, please." Her attitude changed the moment she mentioned she was from the supposed Christian school and she had to keep herself from scoffing.

As she entered the hallway, she scrunched her nose at the blue plates that decorated the white walls and the cross that was hung at the top of the stairs.

Mrs Cole lead her towards a bright kitchen where her husband was sat at an oaken round table with a cup of coffee. The moment they entered, he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Who's our guest, Josephine?" He asked, taking in the woman in front of him. His dull, grey eyes scanned Minerva, up and down, over his reading glasses. His dark hair was growing thin and speckled with grey, like Salt had been sprinkled on him. Harsh lines around his eyes creased as his face stretched into a thin-lipped smile.

"This is sister Minerva, Daniel dear." Josephine spoke, giving her husband a stern look. "She's been in contact with us about our Franky going to Cardinal Wolsey's school for Christian boys."

"Oh of course!" He said, just like his wife he seemed to open up the moment the word 'sister' was mentioned. "Take a seat, sister. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you." She said, sitting down, placing her folded umbrella on the back of her chair and her purse down on her lap, folding her hands over them. "If you don't mind I'd like to discuss the matter on hand."

"Of course, sister. I hope you don't mind me cooking in the meantime?" Mrs Cole asked. "We have guests coming over."

Minerva looked at the woman and raised her eyebrow.

"Please, go ahead." She said almost dismissively before turning back to the man of the house. "As I've informed your wife, I need to discuss two things with you and your son before we can agree to letting him join our school."

Mr Cole looked at her over his glasses, suddenly interested.

"Obviously we need to make sure that your son is going to be able to follow the classes at our school. They're very advanced and we only take the best. Could I maybe see his school grade results?"

"Of course, sister Minerva." Mr Cole quickly got up from his chair and rummaged through one of the drawers to get the document she needed. Obviously, she didn't really need to see them since she already checked with the school to see if they were impressive, but it was needed to pull of this disguise. If they asked her the kid would have been taken away from these people ages ago, together with the Potter boy. But no one ever asked her anything... "Here they are."

Mr Cole handed her a map filled with papers and she adjusted her glasses so she could pretend to read the sheet of last year.

"This seems quite alright." She said after two minutes of dead silence. Even Mrs Cole had stopped chopping her carrots, holding her breath as they awaited the result. "But I do need to speak with Franky myself. I'm just gonna do a quick pop quiz with him."

"Of course, sister, I'll come with-"

"Alone." She interrupted Mr Cole. "We can't have him been distracted nor influenced. Strict policies. You can, however, show me the way."

*******

Dead silence, in Franky Cole's bedroom, besides the scribbling of his pen in his dark-blue notebook. His deep, pale-blue eyes were wide, alive, full of ideas and joy, as they were locked, unblinking down, at the words, that were pouring out of him. The handsome boy then sat up, took in a deep breath, and dropped his pen, triumphantly, almost as if he had just run a marathon. He leaned back into his bed and ran his hands through his dark-brown, messy curls. He sighed and smiled his lopsided smile. His head jerked towards the door as 3 staccato knocks filled his silent room. He turned back to his book before speaking.

"Come in. You probably don't care, but... whatever. I just finished my book. It's about an author who gets kidnapped by his biggest fan and she keeps him prisoner, until he rewrites his latest book, as he killed off her favourite character."

"That sounds very interesting." A soft voice spoke, with a hint of a Scottish accent. Franky's head shot around, startled by the unfamiliar voice, too friendly to be either of his parents. "Although I must admit, it sounds a bit like an existing book by Stephen King."

"I wouldn't know" muttered Franky, shrugging. "Mother doesn't allow me to read anything" he snorted, "except the bible of course. Sorry who-"

"Minerva McGonagall. Deputy headmistress and professor of transfiguration, at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"

Franky stared, blankly, with his big blue eyes up at the strange nun in his room.

"Come again?"

"Have you ever done anything odd? Strange things you could never explain? Moved items without touching them for example?"

Franky continued to stare, stunned by her words.

"H-How did-"

"You're a wizard, Franky. A powerful one at that too. You just don't know it yet" She smiled and folded her arms. "That's why I am here." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a letter, with a crimson red seal. "This is for you," She added, handing it to him.

He accepted the letter, looking at it as if it was filled with all the miracles of life, or all the poison of the world... He wasn't out on which he believed.

"What is it?" the boy asked

"It's your invitation to Hogwarts. We'd be honoured to have you as a student, Mr Cole. We've had our eyes on you for a while"

"How do I know that you're not just lying to me and are gonna put me in an Asylum?"

McGonagall smiled again.

"Do you like cats?"

Franky scrunched up his face, confused at the random question and convinced this woman was mad.

"No way. I'm allergic. But look, I don't see what this-" the boy's speech was stopped dead in its tracks as the woman before him, shrunk. Her skin turning grey, and her face morphing into something... not human. She disappeared behind the foot of his bed. Franky clambered to the end and peered over his bed post. A silver tabby cat sat on the floor, licking her paw, before looking up at him, a hint of cockiness in her big, green eyes.

"Woah... Okay, now I'm convinced" Franky stuttered, as McGonagall returned to human form.

"Well then, Mr Cole." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder "We hope to see you soon." She turned for the door, which swung, slowly open, without a single hand placed on it. She stopped and turned back. "Oh, and keep this between us." she said. "Your parents cannot know." She added with a wink.

Franky smiled his lopsided smile, once more and watched as she left the room.

*******

"Petunia, Vernon! How lovely to see you both" exclaimed Josephine, as she stood in the front door, with a beam on her face. "Come in, why don't you?"

The couple entered the house, just as McGonagall was coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Sister Minerva. Leaving so soon?" Said Daniel, joining his wife and friends in the hall.

"I am pleased to tell you that I believe your son has a very high chance of making it into Cardinal Wolsey's school for Christian boys. He's a very bright boy, indeed."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Josephine squawked, clapping her hands together

"It is indeed. Congratulations to him and to you both. You have a raised a fine young man"

Petunia had followed the conversation with interest and scanned McGonagall from head to toe. She really had the feeling she had seen this nun before, but she couldn't place where.

"Good day to you all, I must return to my school." McGonagall turned for the door, instead locking eyes with Petunia. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

Petunia spoke. "Forgive me, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"I should hope not. Good day." She bowed her head and walked past, brushing shoulders lightly with Petunia causing her eyes to follow her as she left the house. She leaned closer to Vernon and whispered.

"I swear we know her from somewhere"

Brushing of his wife's suspicion with a simple with a simple shrug of his shoulders, he turned towards the man of the house.

"A remarkable woman that is, Daniel. Did she come here for your son?" He inquired politely.

Like thunder, Franky's excited footsteps erupted from his room, and shortly after, down the stairs.

"What have I told you about running in the house?" Josephine said sternly.

"But, mother, you have-"

"But nothing! We're having dinner with friends, you can wait upstairs."

Franky's mood instantly dropped.

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

"We are. Now give us some space." She said folding her arms.

"But look. Prof- I- I mean Sister Minerva gave me this." Franky reached into his pocket and pulled out his Hogwarts invitation.

The moment he pulled out the letter, the Dursleys went white.

"Another bloody letter?! Can't we escape them anywhere?" Vernon exclaimed frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Said Daniel, with a frown of concern.

"We're leaving right now, Petunia!" Without a second look at their hosts, he left the house. Leaving his wife with a shameful look on her face.

"You have to excuse Vernon." She quickly said. "All day we've been having letters like that popping up everywhere in the house."

All the Coles stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a pigtail.

"Don't ask" She muttered, and added. "Just know that Hogwarts, is not what it seems."

"Hogwarts?" Franky's parents exclaimed

Petunia nodded.

"I knew I recognised that woman from somewhere. She's not normal. She can't be trusted. 'messenger of the devil himself' as Vernon always says."

Josephine and Daniel looked at each other.

"Surely not. She's a messenger of God" said Daniel with a nervous laugh.

Petunia shook her head.

"That was a disguise." She took Josephine's hands in to her own and pleaded. "Please. Just trust me. You would be good to keep your son here."

"But wait-"

"I'm sorry, Vernon is waiting for me." She stuttered and left, quicker than she had arrived.

The three Coles, stood still, silent for a moment, not looking at each other. Finally, Franky broke the silence.

"So... Do I not get a say in this?"

His mother and father turned slowly to face them, their faces cold and severe.

Daniel spoke, harsh, stepping closer to Franky as he did

"You will not be attending this school, boy. Not now, not ever!"

Josephine snatched the letter from Franky's grip.

"What do we do with this, Daniel?"

"Give it here" he scoffed, ripping it from her hands. He tore it in half, right before Franky's sad blue eyes, slowly and painfully. The tearing noise sent a shiver down Franky's spine. Daniel then continued to rip it up, piece by piece, until it was little more than confetti. He tossed it in the air. Franky's eyes followed each piece flutter to the carpet.

"Now get upstairs, young man." His mother spoke coldly. "If there is anything we learned from this experience it's that we need to purge you some more. To the attic, you know the drill."


	2. Chapter 1: New Allies

The platform flooded with steam from the Hogwarts express. Everywhere people scurrying around, pushing their trolleys, parents waving goodbye, and in the middle of all the commotion a girl sat on a bench, just below the sign that read ‘platform 9¾’. She sat with a book in her hand, next to her tabby, who was far less than pleased to be in a cage. She had shoulder length sandy blonde waves, that framed her pretty, innocent face. She had deep grey-blue eyes that scanned the pages of her mystery novel, and a smile that spread cheek to cheek, when she wasn’t lost in the wonderful world of fiction. As she read each word her mouth twitched slightly, going along with them. 

  
“Willow!” Garth - her brother - yelled, snapping her back to reality. “I found some people to sit with, you gonna be alright? You’re sitting with your classmates anyway, right?”   
  
She scoffed slightly. As if she wanted to sit with those girls drooling over Draco any more than she had to. How Theo managed to waste his time there, she didn’t know.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright. I should be the one asking you that question, being your older sister and all that.”   
  
He left, rolling his eyes in amusement at her antics. Her attention went back to her book. Maybe she should stop reading… She already missed her train almost once. That would have been a great first impression. She adjusted her Slytherin robes after she put her away and looked at her cat.   
  
“Let’s do this, Bubbles. We can manage one train ride without Theo.”   
  
Willow was caught off guard when a girl sat beside her on the bench. She did a double take to confirm she was actually there. She was. She had silvery blonde hair, that hang all the way down her back. She had a sweet smile, fair skin and glowing blue eyes that seemed very surprised, despite her calm manner.   
  
The girl spoke, in a very sweet, high voice.   
  
“What a beautiful cat. What’s her name?”   
  
“Bubbles” Willow replied, bluntly, as she had never really been comfortable around new people. This girl looked nice though. A bit odd maybe. Her eyes scanned her outfit and a genuine smile came onto her face. Definitely odd, but also interesting. “I’m Willow. Willow Thornwood. What’s your name?”   
  
“I’m Luna Lovegood.” The girl said with a bright smile. Her eyes scanned Willow’s robes and she cocked her head. “You’re a… Slytherin?” She asked unsure.   
  
“Yup. Slytherin, house of the proud and ambitious. Some might say it’s the house of the evil and traitorous, but you can ignore them.” She joked, getting up from the bench and gathering her stuff. “You wanna come and look for an empty cabin?” Odd she could handle, and the girl looked like nice company.  
  
“You want me to sit with you?” The girl asked surprised.   
  
Willow actually felt her heart break a little for this innocent first year. She reminded her a bit of herself.   
  
“Of course, I want to sit with you!” She exclaimed. “You look like an awesome girl and I can’t wait to spend this train ride to get to know you and guess in which house you’re gonna end up in.”  
  
The train whistled, marking its final call, and the two girls grabbed their belongings and boarded.  
  
                                                                        *******  
  
His whole body ached. Franky sat alone in his room. It was pitch black except for the milky moonlight that poured through his silk curtains. Any slight facial movement caused pain. It had been over a year now since McGonagall had visited him, here in this very room. Every day since then had been nothing but agony. Not just the beatings he had regularly received from mother, but the constant ‘what ifs’ that twisted and turned in his mind like an ever-growing thorn bush. This was it. He had had enough. It’s time to stop asking ‘what if?’ and start asking ‘when?’. He knew the answer. The time is now.  
  
He shot up, stomped over to his bed, kneeled down and reached under. He pulled out a large black, backpack. He slumped it on the bed, opened it and began to pack.  
  
Once he’d finished he stood in front of his window and gazed up at the stars. The sky was dark like deep purple velvet, stretched over the atmosphere and speckled with diamonds. Franky smiled, his charming wonky smile, at this beautiful sight and whispered to himself.  
  
“I can do this”  
  
                                                                        *******  
  
Willow gazed out of the window, admiring the passing scenery as they travelled out of civilization and into never-ending miles of beautiful farmlands. When suddenly she realized, Luna was still talking. She had completely zoned out.  
  
‘Just nod and agree’ Willow thought to herself  
  
“They’ve all mysteriously disappeared actually. It’s strange really. I suspect nargles are behind it”   
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. “Nargles?”  
  
“Yes.” Luna replied. She giggled. “I suppose you think I’m a bit insane too. Some people actually call me Loony Lovegood. That’s not my name of course”  
  
Willow narrowed her eyes, forcing back a laugh at the nickname.   
  
“You believe me, though don’t you?”  
  
Willow finally swallowed her laughter and replied. “Oh, the Nargles?” Luna nodded. “Yes, of course, sweet girl.” Willow said placing a hand on Luna’s.   
  
Luna smiled.   
  
“You’re just as sane as I am.”   
  
Willow rolled her eyes subtly and continued to look out the window, from their cabin as they travelled through wide open fields of beautiful emerald greens and corn fields that appeared like golden oceans, that rippled in the cool northern breeze.   
  
Their Cabin door slid open, startling both girls. A slim boy walked in, holding a bloody tissue up to his nose. He had teal-green eyes and a lightly freckled nose, messy brown hair, that hung messily over his face, and a very cheeky smile.  
  
He gestured to the space next to Luna. “This seat taken?”  
  
“It’s yours.” Replied Willow. Trying to avoid the potentially embarrassing question, but not being able to resist it, she continued “What’s with the bloody tissue?”  
  
The boy’s eyes widened. A hint of red flooded his cheeks.   
  
“I- err… nothing. I mean-”  
  
“It doesn't look like nothing” Luna interrupted, sweetly.   
  
“I just get nosebleeds sometimes” He said, refusing to swallow his pride  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow and stared hard  
  
“Okay fine. I um… I walked into the wrong wall, trying to find Platform 9¾.”   
  
Willow left out a harsh laugh, unable to control herself. The boy wasn't impressed. He sat sulkily and folded his arms. Willow noticed and stopped.  
  
“I’m sure it’s been done before” He said defensively.  
  
“I’m sure it has, dear” Willow replied with a wink.   
  
“Is this your first year?” Luna asked?  
  
The boy gestured to his nose, his cheeky grin spreading once more.   
  
“Obviously” he chuckled.  
  
“Mine too. Im Luna Lovegood”  
  
“And I’m Willow Thornwood. This is my second year”  
  
“Nice to meet you guys.” said the boy “My names Crosby. Colby Crosby”  
  
“Crosby?” Willow exclaimed. “As in Kirsten Crosby, the Pastoral leader at Hogwarts?”  
  
Colby smiled proudly. “That’s my mum.”  
  
“That’s so cool.” said Willow. “Y’know everyone loves your mum”  
  
Colby chuckled again. “She is pretty awesome”  
  
Willow sighed, and looked out the window again. Her eyes widened.  “What the bloody hell is that?!”

 

Colby and Luna jumped and went to the window. Colby laughed hysterically, as his eyes followed the light-blue Ford Anglia, that flew alongside the train. “It’s a flying car!” his smile faded as his eyes locked onto to skinny boy hanging out of the passenger door. Willow groaned and slumped back in her seat. “Friend of yours?” Colby chuckled, noticing her reaction.   
  


“Not exactly.” She muttered. “Gryffindor twats.”

 

Luna giggled. “Is everyone like that?”

 

Willow shook her head. “Nope. Some of us are cool.” she said with a chuckle. “Well, anyway… I can safely say… I think you guys are gonna like it at Hogwarts.”   
  


*******

 

"There you are." The soft voice of her best friend Theodore 'Theo' Nott made her look over her shoulder. She waved off her two newly made friends as they made their way to the boats towards the castle. She would’ve felt kinda lost, saying goodbye to them but Theo always had a way of comforting her. His dark brown hair was carefully messed up giving him a boyish look as his dark grey eyes scanned her up and down. She had to look up to see him in the eyes, since he was towering out above her already. "Please tell me you didn't sit out the ride all by yourself?"   
  
"So what if I did?" She rolled her eyes as they walked over towards their classmates. Draco had been impatiently waiting for them, tapping his foot. As always, Pansy was draped all over him while the other girls from her year were admiring him from afar. As far as she knew, there was only one person who wasn’t impressed with him… Then again, Daphne wasn’t easily impresses. Came with the Greengrass name she supposed.  
  
"Where have you been?" Draco asked her, turning around to lead the way. "Crabbe and Goyle didn't bother to wait for you since there is dinner waiting for them, but I doubt you'd mind that." He gave her a quick wink over his shoulder and she chuckled.   
  
"They're not immediately the brightest conversation partners, so no... I don't mind at all." She brushed some hair and ignored Pansy who gave her the stink eye. Obviously, she was pissed off that her dearest Drakey Pooh was anyone but her attention, let alone a girl. "Anyway, I spend some time with two first years. Interesting people."   
  
"Any potential Slytherins, Willow?" Blaise asked, startling her. The Italian had a habit of sneaking up on her and smirked amused as he noticed he'd succeeded once again in making her jump. Sometimes she really had the urge to slap him muggle style… but that probably wouldn’t fall well with her fellow housemates.  
  
"Not sure." She admitted honestly. "Think the Crosby kid has potential as a Slytherin. Luna is probably gonna end up in Ravenclaw like her parents before her."   
  
As the carriages came in sight, both Theo and Willow stood still suddenly.   
  
"What are those?" Willow asked surprised, looking at the black horse like creatures that were stood in front of the carriages. They had leathery wings that were folded over their backs and they looked like they hadn't eaten for over a whole year.  
  
"Those are the carriages that are gonna bring us to Hogwarts, silly." Pansy said with a cloyingly sweet voice.   
  
"I think she means the creatures that are pulling the carriages, Parkinson." Theo quickly came into defence of Willow.  
  
"Creatures in front of them?" The girl all but sniggered. "Theo dear, those carriages are supposedly enchanted to pull themselves to Hogwarts."   
  
The other girls that had been waiting with them sniggered at what Pansy said, every single one of them but Daphne who just got an interested look on her face. Both Blaise and Draco just seemed to be confused.   
  
"Let's discuss these creatures of you in the carriage." Draco finally said, stopping the awkward silence that had spread. "It seems like there isn't enough space for all of us to get in one, so Pansy dear, you won't mind taking a second carriage with the girls, right? Daphne, you can join us."   
  
He didn't await their answer but helped both Willow and Daphne into the carriage as the gentleman he was raised. Theo and Blaise followed him in with a snigger and a sarcastic wave to the girls to finish it off.   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if steam actually started coming out of her ears right now." Theo said amused, looking at the three girls as their carriage took off. "But now, seriously, are Willow and I the only people who can see the horses pulling the carriages?"

 

*******

It was pitch black outside and he felt as lost as he was. He should have thought this through! What did he think, that he was just gonna walk to Hogwarts? A huff escaped him as he sat down on a bench, twitching as he was still sore from his mother’s last ‘purging’. He had left Little Whinging far behind him by now, but the fear that his parents would find him, was still there. He got back up from the bench, ignoring his painful feet and sore body. He had had P.E. with worse pain than this so another three-hour walk wouldn’t kill him! He had to come up with a plan though, since London was still a six hour walk away. That was the only thing he knew for sure. He had to get to Kings Cross station and from there he’d find someone on platform 9¾ who could help him find a way to Hogwarts! Now, was there a way he could grab a taxi somewhere around here?

 

*******

 

Colby grumbled as he was squished up tight to Luna in the small dingy. Behind them sat a boy, with dark olive skin, deep brown eyes, and dark-blonde silky hair that was gelled back stylishly. He looked excitedly at the pretty girl next to him, who looked back with beautiful emerald green eyes, that did not share his excitement. She raised an eyebrow, and shook her mane of auburn hair.

 

“Are we there yet?” She asked.

 

“Exactly what I was thinking!” Colby said, his eyes lighting up. He turned around, awkwardly, considering his uncomfortably close proximity with Luna. “I’m so hungry.”

 

“Hi So-Hungry, I’m Erin. Erin Riley” she said, smiling sarcastically.

 

“How original” The boy next to her muttered, rolling his eyes. “We’ll be there soon, just enjoy the ride.”

 

Colby groaned. “I hate boats. I’m getting seasick”

 

The boy laughed. “We’re in a dingy. On a lake. Moving at about one centimetre a millennium, and you’re seasick?”

 

Colby rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry” he grumbled “I complain too much.” He added and turned back to the front.

 

Luna turned around and nodded at them.

 

“Don’t worry, me too. I’m Quinn by the way. Dobbler.” he shuffled, impatiently in his chair. “This boat does need to hurry up. I’m buzzing to get there, already!”

 

“Sheesh, settle down,” Chuckled Erin. “You’re rocking the boat. It’s gonna capsize in a minute.”

 

“I’m sorry” he squeaked. “I’m just so excited.”

 

Colby turned back around.

 

“You’re not the only one, I mean not for the house sorting ceremony” his eyes rolled back as he groaned “My mum has told me about all the food they lay out. And I can’t freaking wait” Erin and Quinn stared blankly at him. “But of course… food is not priority… house sorting ceremony… buzzing!” he said unenthusiastically.

 

“Are we there yet?” Erin grumbled.

 

“I think so” Luna spoke, finally, pointing, across the lake, as they floated around the next bank. The four of them stared ahead, their eyes widened and were lit up from the almost glow, of the breath-taking sight before them.

 

A beautiful ancient castle, blended into the rocky slopes, that rose from the crystal lake that glittered, mirroring the diamond encrusted sky above. Countless turrets climbed up the night-sky, broke through the clouds and scraped the velvety atmosphere. Tall, arched windows, dotted across the entire build, appearing like portals, illuminated from the candle light within, almost blended into the sky as stars, on the old grey stones, of the ancient build.

 

The boats drew closer and the new students’ necks ached, as their eyesight was forced upwards. The castle dominated its surroundings, which were beautiful enough, on their own, anyway. The lush green hills of Scotland, surrounded the castle for miles, scattered with sky-scraping Pine trees, and all sorts of wildlife.

 

“Woahhh” Quinn gasped. “Is that Hogwarts?”

 

“No, that’s clearly The London Eye, doofus” Erin said, rolling her eyes

 

Colby turned around, glaring, playfully

 

“Shush guys, this is a beautiful moment!”

 

“It really is” Luna said quietly, almost whispering. “This is our new home”

 

*******

 

“Yes, I checked under the bloody bed!” Josephine screamed! “All of his things are gone, you fool! He’s not hiding, he’s run away!” her shoulders rose and fell viciously as her breathing increased through the stress. Not even the slightest bit of worry, for her missing child showed in her voice, only anger.

 

“Where do you suppose he’s gone to?” Daniel asked, fiddling with his hands, nervously.

 

“Where do you think?” She replied. “That stupid satanic school of his! I won’t have it. We’re going to find him… _now!”_

 

Daniel’s face turned cold. “I don’t want any part in that!” he said sternly. “If that’s where he’s gone then he’s a lost cause. I’m not risking myself too.”

 

Josephine shoved him viciously. “THAT’S OUR SON YOU GREAT IDIOT!” she screamed before containing herself. “We can’t let him get away with this.”

 

Daniel folded his arms, his hand clenched in fists. “I can.”

 

“You’re a coward.” She whispered. “That’s all you are. You’re no man!”

 

She turned swiftly and started for the door. She was stopped when Daniel grabbed her arm.

 

“Careful, woman.” he said, coldly. She snatched her arm away and glared at him. He stared back, his eyes almost piercing into her. She shook her head and left the room.

 

*******

 

“Now, when I call your name, please step forward.” Professor McGonagall stood, in a long dark green, velvet cloak, holding a scroll, that reached her feet. The students stood, before her, in the great hall of Hogwarts. Colby and Luna stood among them, accompanied by Quinn and Erin The Hall was a tall room, rising up to old beams, at the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the starry night sky. 4 long tables, for each of the four houses, ran parallel along the length of the hall. At the end of the hall, behind McGonagall, was the teachers table, where the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. To his left sat the head of Ravenclaw house, Filius Flitwick, a half-goblin man, with an old fashioned black bowl-cut and circular glasses. To his right an empty chair, where the head of Gryffindor house, would sit, Professor Minerva McGonagall. At the end of the table next to Rubeus Hagrid, the half giant, groundskeeper, whose face was mostly swallowed by a great big frizzy beard, sat Kirsten Crosby. Colby’s mother, the deputy-head of Ravenclaw house, and the Pastoral Leader at Hogwarts. She had Long, Magenta coloured hair, and glistening azure eyes. She had a beautiful smile, that stretched ear to ear, as she looked down from her table, at her son, Colby, who stood, impatiently, arms folded, as he waited for his name to be read.

 

“Isabella Allen?” McGonagall called.

 

A girl, with big, brown curls, walked up to McGonagall, nervously and sat on the stool, besides her.

 

“Now I’m going to place, the sorting hat on to your heads, and he will reveal your house” She called out. She lowered the hat onto the girl’s head and stood back, still holding the scroll.

 

“Easy!” the sorting hat shouted, in a gravelly voice, startling the girl. “Gryffindor!”

 

The entire Gryffindor table rose up in a loud applause. Hermione Granger was among them. A girl with light-brown, fuzzy hair and a freckled nose and cheeks. She smiled as they clapped along, triumphantly, at their new family member.

 

The girl, stepped down, smiling and joined the Gryffindor table.

 

McGonagall called out the second name. “Flora Anderson”

 

Erin Groaned, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “I see.” She muttered, under her breath “It’s in alphabetical order. Erin Riley.” she snorted “I’m going to be stood her for a while.”

 

“Hufflepuff!” The hat announced

 

“Pfft. Bloody hippy” she muttered.

 

Quinn leaned over and whispered to her. “Most of my families are Hufflepuffs” he said, before standing straight again. “Just saying.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Hippies”

 

Quinn chuckled.

 

“Colby Crosby?” McGonagall called.

 

Colby froze. Erin and Quinn looked to him, as his eyes widened. He caught his mother’s gazed, who rose her eyebrows and nodded, urging him forward.

 

“Go on, Colby” Luna, whispered in a supporting tone.

 

Colby walked slowly towards the stool and sat, as the sorting hat lowered onto his Messy Brown curls.

 

The sorting hat grumbled. “Hmm. I’m torn. I see ambition. I see a cunning mind. Very driven” Colby smiled and gave a thumbs up to Willow, who sat beside Theo and Draco, shuffling in anticipation.

 

“But also, Creative. An accepting personality.” The hat scrunched up. “Very… unique”

 

‘What do you mean ‘Unique’” Colby let out, defensively and unintentionally.

 

Kirsten let out a slight giggle, at her table.

 

“Ravenclaw!” the hat yelled out

 

Colby raised an eyebrow and looked slowly up at the hat, in confusion.

 

“What?” He muttered?

 

Willow’s mouth dropped open.

 

“What?” she turned to see Draco, glaring at her.

 

Kirsten was the first to stand. Starting off the applause, from Ravenclaw’s table, she pounded her hands together, her beam spreading, even further.

 

“That’s my boy” she whispered proudly to herself.

 

*******

 

Her eyes stared into the nothingness she had just become, as he pulled the crucifix out of Josephine’s temple. A gush of red blood streamed out of the wound, yet he didn’t feel anything but calm. It was as if all of the stress and agitation he had been feeling for the last year had suddenly washed away.

 

“You made me do this, Josephine.” He said as he calmly wiped off the crucifix, like he didn’t just bash his wife’s head in. “If you wouldn’t have cheated on me with some devil worshipper our son would never ever have turned out like this.”

 

He looked down on his wife and actually started giggling. Her mouth was slightly hanging open, still trapped in the last thing she had been saying. His name never fully left her mouth.

 

“Now you’re not having such a big mouth, are you?” He asked, still giggling. “Now you are how all good Christian women are supposed to be… QUIET!” He laughed at his own joke as he started to make his way out of the kitchen. There was still one more thing he needed to do before he was finished.

 

Making his way up the stairs he started to whistle ‘the lord is my shepherd’. His whistling filled the house as he climbed up the ladder to enter the attic that his wife had turned into a sanctuary to purge their son.

 

It was a plain room with white walls. His whistling echoed of the empty walls, as the only things in the room were a simple wooden chair in the middle of the room, and a wooden chest next to the door. As he opened the chest, he quickly put aside the scourge that had been his wife’s favourite tool to ‘purge’ their son.

 

His whistles seemed to be accompanied by the echoes of his son’s screaming he’d had to hear every night, before it had changed into only the whipping of the scourge.

 

His breathing started to grow shallower as the whistling turned hastier. He finally found the thing he was looking for and walked over to the chair. With one smooth movement, he climbed onto it and threw the rope over the crossbeam. It didn’t take him long to knot it into a noose and without hesitation he put it around his neck.

 

“Endless mercy follows me. Goodness will lead me home.” He sang the last two sentences of the song as he kicked the chair from under himself, them being the last thing he heard.

 

*******

 

“Luna Lovegood?”

 

Luna’s eyes lit up, and she skipped up, to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and he began to speak.

 

“Hmm. Torn again. Kind hearted. Loyal. The true heart of a Hufflepuff. Hmm, not quite. Witty, Creative, Eccentric. Better say… Ravenclaw!”

 

Once again, the room erupted in applause. Quinn smiled, from the Hufflepuff table, and Colby stood, much like his mother, clapping viciously.

Luna stood down from the stool, and began walking to her table. She caught Erin’s glance and smiled.

 

“See you later, Erin.”

 

“Doubt it.” She muttered, playfully, knowing which house, she was destined to be in from the beginning

 

Luna joined Colby at the Ravenclaw table, and embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Behind her he caught his mother’s glance and smiled at her. She gave him a wink, and sat down again, as the applause died down.

 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw.” A sweet voice spoke. Colby and Luna turned to see a pretty face looking at them from the other side of the table. She had fair skin, striking grey-green eyes, a mane of red curls and a sweet smile. “I’m Adelaide Marsh. You can call me Addy.”

 

“Pleasure, to meet you Addy.” Luna said, cheerily.

 

Over the next hour, the rest of the names were read out. Students assigned to each house, followed by applause after applause.

 

Draco sat, sulkily, having only ‘recruited’ 6 Slytherins this year. Erin sat proudly at Gryffindor table. While Quinn sat, smiling, at Hufflepuff table next to a shy girl, who seemed to be the only one in the room not smiling. She had Ashy Pink hair that hung in waves half way down her back. She had fair skin and bright green eyes. She sat hunched over on the bench next to Quinn, but at a comfortable distance. Her older Brother, Justin Finch-Fletchley sat on the other side. Noticing how overwhelmed she was he placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly over the loud excitement of everyone in the room.

 

“Don’t worry, Josie. You’re safe here. Welcome to your new home.”

 

*******

 

Luna and Colby walked together, across the transfiguration courtyard. It was a very sunny day, the rays of the sun appeared to be melting down, the sky, orbs of turquoise and blue, appearing faintly and fading, as the two new students walked around the corner.   
“I’ve never had a common room before. It was so nice.” Colby said, excitedly

  
“It was rather lovely.” She replied

  
“And those beds!” Colby groaned. “Did you sleep well?”

  
“Besides waking up in the middle of night, I slept wonderfully.”

  
“My snoring wasn’t that loud, was it?”

  
“Nargles.” Luna whispered with a wink “I’ll see you in class.” She said and disappeared into the girl’s bathroom.

  
Just then, Kirsten Crosby walked around the corner. A long Velvety cloak, of rich purple, flowing behind her. She stopped her son in his path, taking him by surprise, and pulled him to one side, sitting him down on a stone bench.

  
“Soooo?” She asked, raising an eyebrow

  
“’So’ nothing, mother, she’s just a friend!”

  
“Not the Luna girl, you twat” She chuckled. “Hogwarts? You know this place, you arrived in, last night?”

  
“I don’t recall” He muttered, sarcastically, before facing her and smiling. “It’s magical” He exclaimed

  
“Well, that’s kinda the idea” She said and chuckled again. “Pop by my office later, for a catch up. Anyway, don’t you have a lesson to be getting to?”

  
“Transfiguration” he replied with a smile.

  
“Well go on then, chop-chop. Stop getting distracted” She gave him a wink. “Have fun, Colby. Professor McGonagall is already quite fond of you.” She smiled at him, rose from the bench and continued to walk. She called out, proudly. “Everyone, listen! My son is Colby Crosby! AND I LOVE HIM!”

  
“Mother!” he hissed, his cheeks flooding with red.

  
Her head shot around, her magenta hair swaying. “Neaten your tie, boy” she snapped, playfully, before disappearing around the corner.

  
Colby sighed and began to walk. A slight smile appeared on his face, as he approached his first lesson.

 

*******

 

“Six Slytherins! Six! That’s all we got this year!” Draco complained once again. Willow looked up from the book she was reading, giving him her attention, while both Theo and Blaise went on with their game of chess, nodding as to tell him they were listening. They were the only ones present in the common room since the others were enjoying the last rays of sunlight. “Not even Astoria got into Slytherin. She’s a Greengrass, she should be in Slytherin! But no, the Ravenclaws stole her as well. Just like that Crosby kid you were talking about, Willow.”

 

She hummed in answer, raising her brow as he went on.

 

“Even those bloody Gryffindors got more recruits than us.” He huffed. “Stupid Potter with his stupid house.”

 

“Quality above quantity, Drake.” Willow answered, before turning her attention back to the book. For her the conversation was over. She shook her head a bit as Draco obviously wasn’t done yet, causing some of blonde hair to fall in front of her face. She huffed and quickly pulled it behind her ear.

 

“I’m not sure we even got the quality thing either. I mean, sure, the Carrow twins are decent. But Romero is a half-blood and the other ones don’t seem decent at all.”

 

As Willow looked up from her book once again since she couldn’t focus with him ranting, she noticed two of the first-year boys glaring in Draco’s direction. One scowl of her was sufficient enough to make them cower, though, and she had to agree with the Malfoy heir that it was rather disappointing. They didn’t have much of a backbone. But she wasn’t gonna tell him that, since there wouldn’t be any reading otherwise.

 

“Salazar, Draco. Just drop it. You whining like a six-year-old isn’t gonna get us any more Slytherins.” Willow finally groaned in annoyance.

 

“Gotta agree with her.” Theo said. “Seriously mate, why would we care about the sad bunch of first years when we have an awesome group of second years.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not like anyone could beat that.” Blaise said, cockily. “I mean, look at this.” He gestured to his body. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?”

 

The group laughed as he started to flex his muscles and soon enough the subject was changed to the quidditch tryouts. As Draco boasted about how he would be the perfect seeker and how he would show Potter what flying was, Willow turned her attention back to her book, finally being able to figure out what was up with that dog in Baskerville.  
  


*******

 

In awe, he looked up at the vaulted ceiling of Kings Cross station. He’d never seen anything like this before! There were so many people here, how would he ever find the right platform in this maze?

 

He looked around himself and caught his reflection in a store window. His eyes were red and had large bags under them, apparently the short nap he had taken in the taxi hadn’t been enough to catch up on his sleep. Checking his wallet, he noticed he’d only had 20 pounds left. He didn’t know much about the train he was supposed to take, but he wasn’t sure if 20 pounds was gonna be enough to get him to Scotland. And even if it was, he still needed to find the platform first.

 

He decided to finally get moving and stop standing in the way of the rush of travelers around him. As he made his way around the station he didn’t see anything that came even close to platform 9¾. Apparently, there were only whole numbers used to name the platforms and after searching for 20 minutes he finally gave up and sat down on a bench. He couldn’t find the train on the boards, he couldn’t find the platform and he didn’t see anyone who resembled anything magical. He closed his eyes for just a second being greeted by the image of his mother and her scourge. He jolted up, a sudden flow of anxiety squeezing the air out of his lungs. He couldn’t be found by them, he didn’t want to know what kind of purging he’d have to go through then. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing getting shallower indicated the possibility of a panic attack. He couldn’t have one here, this would be the first place his parents would look. Bolting out of the station, apologizing to the people he’d bump into, he stumbled into London, trying to get the raising panic attack under control.

 

*******

 

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.” McGonagall greeted the first years. Her eyes scanned over every single student in her class. She was teaching the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws together so she didn’t expect much trouble. Not like she had had with Potter and Weasley that is.

 

Colby was seated in the front row, which was a first, but he really wanted to do good in this class so he decided to actually put some effort in it. He was squeezed between Luna and a Hufflepuff girl. Joni or something like that. He was quite impressed with her hair, the pink streaks made her stand out.

 

“Now, is there anyone in this class who wants to see what you will be able to do if you work hard?” McGonagall asked

 

“Yes, me.” Colby said a tad too loud, making some of his classmates giggle.

 

They were quiet soon enough though, since McGonagall showed them how smoothly she could turn into a cat and back, and how to turn a desk in a pig. That actually caused some laughter. But sadly enough, they wouldn’t be changing desks in pigs anytime soon. Their first exercise was to change a match in a needle, and it turned out to be more difficult than they thought at first. Neither Colby, nor any of the two girls he was squeezed between managed to do it, but they all dealt with their failure differently. The Hufflepuff, apparently her name was Josie and not Joni, seemed indifferent about it, just slightly poking the match, not even trying to change it. Luna seemed not bothered about it and just kept smiling as she tried time after time. Colby thought her match might actually be turning a bit grey. His match, however, was still as plain and normal as it had been when he got it, and he started to get quite frustrated, swiping his wand a lot harder than necessary, somehow causing the match to light up, almost setting the desk on fire in the process.

 

“Not another Finnegan.” McGonagall sighed, putting the fire out with a quick movement of her wand. This might be a long year after all.

 

*******

“Adelaide!” Willow cheered as she spotted her cousin outside the potions classroom. Her red hair - the colour she chose for that year - framed her face as it fell down in waves around it and her eyes lit up when she recognized Willow. Theo, who had been walking next to the blonde Slytherin, sighed as he knew he had lost her for the next two hours.

 

“Great, there goes my partner…” He complained to Draco and Blaise who shrugged their shoulders in answer.

 

“I’m sorry, mate.” Draco said. “You could pair with me if you want, Blaise is just gonna go for Greengrass as always.’

 

“She’s gorgeous and smart. She’s the best choice to pair up with.” The Italian answered with a cocky smile.

 

“Well I’m handsome and smart and one of your best friends. Sounds to me I’m the better catch.” Draco said with a wink.

 

“I’m not dating you though.” Blaise added with a smirk.

 

“Have you settled in well?” Adelaide asked with a bright smile.

 

“Yeah, sharing with the same girls as last year.” She answered. “You?”

 

“Yeah, I have! So where were you on the train? I spotted Garth but you were nowhere to be found.”

 

“I was with two Ravenclaw first years actually. You stole them right in front of my nose.” She joked.

 

“That’s because my house is the best.” Adelaide winked. “Who were they anyway?”

 

“Luna Lovegood and Colby Crosby.” Willow responded.

 

Adelaide’s eyes widened. “That Luna girl is sweet but err… That Colby is a handful.” She said and laughed

“I know!” Willow said, excitedly. “Isn’t it great?!”

 

As the two girls did some chit chat, the boys had their own conversation going on.

 

“Doesn’t it piss you off that she kinda forgets about you the moments someone else comes around?” Theo asked Blaise as they watched Daphne giggle with some of their housemates.

 

“Why would I be annoyed?” He asked, raising a brow.

 

“I think what Theo’s trying to say, is that he’s surprised it doesn’t bother you that she totally forgets you exist the moment one of her friends comes around.”

 

“Oh that…” He was quiet for a moment.

 

“Theo, is it fine for you if I pair up with Adelaide for potions this year?” Willow interrupted their conversation. “I know I said we could pair up but I barely see her and… if you don’t want to I obviously stick with you. A given word is a given word.”

 

“Just go, Will.” He said with a small roll of his eyes. “Draco said he’d pair up with me.

 

“Okay, great!” She beamed.

 

“You see,” Blaise muttered. “Sometimes I wish Daph was more like Will and took in consideration what her actions did to others. But then again. Daph is hot so I’m not gonna complain and compromise what we have.”

 

The boys weren’t able to answer since Snape arrived just then and ordered them to go in.

 

Willow and Adelaide made their way to the front and made themselves at home. They both loved potions, even though the Ravenclaw wasn’t that much of a fan of the professor.

 

Theo and Draco took the spot next to them, greeting their favourite professor with a big smile. Potions was a time for them to relax and just talk while making their perfect potion.

 

Blaise, on the other hand, went to sit all the way in the back so he could have some fun with Daphne. Not too much of course, since he still wanted to get good grades, but just enough.

 

“I hope you dunderheads haven’t emptied your brains this summer like that bunch of idiots I got this morning. I want you to make a boil-cure potion by memory. Your time goes in, now.” Snape placed himself behind his desk and watched the panic that raised behind some students’ eyes. He just loved his job.

 

Willow’s eyes shot to Draco who frowned as he tried to recall how to make the potion. That’s when a plan formed in her head. Snape said they should do it by memory which meant they couldn’t use the book, but there were other things they could do. She pulled out a paper and discussed with Adelaide what they remembered from the potion before she got up towards the storage. As she passed Draco and Theo, she motioned for them to follow her. The boys did so smoothly while everyone else just stayed put at their desk, not knowing what they even should get.

 

“So, what do you two remember?” She asked them quietly the moment they arrived at the storage. “This is what we got.” She showed them what she and Adelaide had worked out so far and Theo and Draco quickly joined in. It didn’t take them long before they figured out what they needed and how to prepare the potion. As they got back to their places to make the perfect potion Snape expected, they dropped a list of the ingredients with Blaise. Slytherins stuck together after all.

*******

 

His breathing was still as shaky as it had been when he ran out of the station, but he had reached a less busy part of London and he felt his heartbeat calm down a bit. He had no idea where he was, so neither would his parents. As his breathing calmed down, he was finally able to look around himself and take in where he was. The first thing he spotted was a record store. It wasn’t until he approached it, that he noticed a sign with the words ‘Leaky Cauldron’ on it. He didn’t know how he didn’t spot the red building before, but now he did he felt an uncontrollable pull towards it. He guessed a cup of tea wouldn’t do him any bad, it might just help him figure everything out.

 

As he set foot in the pub, he was surprised by how crowded it was. A bunch of people, dressed in long black robes, were seated at various wooden table with beers in their hand. It wasn’t the usual crowd, but maybe that was how they dressed in London. He shyly made his way over towards a bench in the back corner, trying not to attract too much attention to himself. He thought he did a good job, not noticing the eyes of an elder man were focused on him.

 

“It won’t be long until Weasley is gonna be outed as the disgrace he is.” Lucius Malfoy said with a solemn voice. His silver eyes shot to his companion when he lacked any reaction. “Thorfinn, are you even listening?”

 

“Downfall of the Weasleys… Yeah I heard.” The man answered, without removing his eyes from the strange kid that had just entered the pub. “That’s nothing new, Lucius. But that kid over there is.” He had a thoughtful look on his face as he took in the young boy. He couldn't be much older than twelve and even though he was in muggle clothes he must be a wizard or he wouldn’t have found his way into the Leaky Cauldron.

 

“What’s so special about the kid?” Lucius asked agitated.

 

“How old do you think he is? About Draco’s age?” Thorfinn asked, ignoring the other’s question.

 

“I guess so.” Lucius huffed, still not seeing what there was to be interested about.

 

“A twelve-year-old wizard who isn’t at Hogwarts. That doesn’t add up now, does it?”

 

“I suppose that is rather peculiar. Especially since there is no adult in sight.” Lucius muttered, for the first time looking at the boy with interest. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Well, you know how my mother is really into all the seer crap, right?” Rowle asked, rolling his eyes at his mom’s antics. “Well, it’s some kind of tradition in our family that whenever a child is born, a seer comes to do a prophecy.”

 

“Oh, your mother is one of those.” Lucius said, scrunching his nose. “Narcissa wanted to do one for Draco too, but mother told her no.” A small smile played around his lips for a moment before his face turned severe again. “What did that prophecy say?”

 

 _“At the birth of the ninth month, a pure soul at the start of his journey will cross your path. He’ll carry the mark of silence, bringing back the one you thought to be lost. Deciding over your faith, soaring like an eagle, or leading like a dove.”_ Rowle said solemnly.

 

“Well, it is the beginning of September...” Lucius muttered. “And he is only a kid so probably pretty pure too.”

 

“Only one way of figuring it out I guess.” Rowle got up from his seat and walked over towards the kid, putting on his most charming smile. “Hello, son. Are you alright?”

 

Franky looked up, startled by the voice. Rowle frowned as he noticed the black eye.

 

“What happened?” He did his best to look concerned as he grabbed Frankie’s chin in his hand, gently, trying not to startle him. His wand was out before Frankie knew it and a wordless spell took care of the bruise.

 

Frankie’s mouth fell open as he looked at the man in front of him who obviously just displayed magic. He had found a wizard; this guy could get him to Hogwarts. He was saved!

 

“You’re a wizard.” He stuttered. His hand had raised to his face and touched his eye. It didn’t hurt anymore and he was sure that if he would find a mirror there would be nothing left to remember the bruise by. “How did you do that?” He asked impressed.

 

“Just a simple healing spell.” Rowle shrugged his shoulders. Forcing a smile and answering the kid’s questions, he took him in. Everything in him screamed ‘mud-blood’ and he had to do his best to not just turn around and leave the tainted blood. One thing stopped him, this had to be the kid from the prophecy, it had to be. Even though he stayed vague over where his parents were - saying he had no one anymore - it was clear he had only just started this journey of getting into the wizarding world.

 

“Do you think you could maybe get me to Hogwarts?” The kid asked after a second, shyly looking down on at the ground.

 

“I’m afraid Hogwarts won’t take you in anymore since the year has already started.” Rowle lied smoothly, watching the kid’s face fall. “But you seem like a decent kid. You can stay with me and my wife while I’ll try to figure out a way to get you in. In the meantime, I could teach you magic.”

 

Franky’s face lit up with a bright smile.

 

“Would you do that for me?” He asked, surprised that an adult could be this nice. Neither his parents, nor the nuns at his school had ever been this generous.

 

“Of course, let’s go.” Rowle stuck out his hand and Franky took it after only a second of hesitation. His parents obviously never taught him not to trust a stranger.

 

*******

 

“How was your first day of classes?” Willow and Theo approached Colby and Luna who had claimed one of the tables next to one of the windows that looked out over the quidditch field. Colby, who had been staring longingly at the three hoops in the distance, looked up startled.

 

“Someone looks like he’d rather be trying out for the quidditch team than studying.” Theo sniggered, looking at the two first years in amusement.

 

“Be nice.” Willow hissed, slapping his arm lightly.

 

They sat down at the table and dropped their books on it.

 

“Theo, this is Colby and Luna.” Willow introduced the first years. “Guys, this is Theo.”

 

“Theodore Nott to be correct.” He kissed Luna’s outstretched hand like his dad has taught him. “Greetings, my lady.” He smiled at the blonde before nodding at Colby in acknowledgement.

 

“It’s like we just went back 30 years in time.” Colby muttered, looking at Theo with a raised brow. “What’s that with the kissing and why am I not getting any?!”

 

Theo seemed surprised and looked at Willow as if he wanted to make sure the Crosby kid was for real. She shrugged her shoulders in answer so he decided to explain.

 

“It’s the appropriate greeting among purebloods when a wizard meets a witch for the first time.” He explained. “You’re not a witch so I didn’t expect you to want any kisses?” The last part of his explanation seemed more like a question, since he didn’t know what the kid was on about.

 

“Well I do want one.” Colby said, presenting his hand at Theo who stared at it with a raised brow.

 

“Don’t keep him hanging.” Willow chuckled, smirking as Theo grabbed Colby’s hand and kissed it quickly before releasing it again as if he was stung by a bee.

 

“Let’s not do that again, yeah?” He muttered. “That was just plain weird.”

 

“I quite liked it.” Colby said, winking, pleased at the stranger’s discomfort.

 

Willow rolled her eyes at the Ravenclaw before she asked her first question again, changing the subject so Theo could stop being uncomfortable. He wasn’t really fond of human contact, only allowing Willow, Draco and Blaise to touch him. And the last one only because he was a very physical person who touched everyone without thinking. Sometimes she still caught him flinching when either of them touched him by surprise… She still hadn’t figured out how that happened.

 

*******

 

“Here, have a cup of tea, hun.” Mrs. Rowle said, handing him a blue cup with white roses on it. Her black hair felt over her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face, making her blue eyes stand out. Innocently smiling, she sat down. “Thorfinn, could you get some biscuits out for the kid? He looks like he’s starving.”

 

Thorfinn Rowle, the wizard who had taken Franky home with him, nodded at his wife and walked over towards the kitchen so he could grab the chocolate biscuits. It didn’t take him long to find them, but as he joined his wife and the kid again they seemed to be deep in conversation.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t been to Scotland before.” Franky said, resisting the urge to yawn. “It looks like it comes straight out of a fairy tale.” He looked at the rose garden that the kitchen looked out on, rubbing his eyes without giving it a second thought.

 

“Oh dear, you must be very tired. Let’s get you up to bed and in the morning, you can take a hot, relaxing bath.” Mrs. Rowle said, smiling at the kid in front of her. “Thorfinn can you get some pyjamas for Franky?”

 

“Of course, Evangeline.” He said, getting up again.

 

It didn’t take long before Franky was sound asleep in bed, covered in blue duvets and surrounded by the softest pillows he’d ever had.

 

Evangeline and Thorfinn were standing in front of the room, looking at the sleeping boy.

“I don’t know where you found him, Thorfinn, but he’s not going back. It took me 10 minutes to heal all of his injuries.” She leaned into her husband, feeling how tired her body was.

 

Looking down on his wife, his face softened. Even though he brought the kid home because of the prophecy, he could tell how much it meant to his wife. And even though he did some questionable things, he would do anything for her happiness.

 

“Let’s discuss his situation tomorrow and see if he wants to stay.”

 

The smile he got from his Evangeline told him that was the right decision.

 

********

 

“What is it with you always needing to be a dickhead in public?” Willow asked, startling Draco who had been searching for a book for his transfiguration essay.

 

“So, I guess you’re not impressed with the backfiring spell that caused Weasley to throw up slugs?” He seemed pretty proud with himself as he smirked at the memory of the scene at the quidditch pitch.

 

“Oh, the slug scene must have been priceless.” She wasn’t proud of herself for sniggering, but she never got along with Weasley. He was so prejudiced towards the Slytherins it just put her off. “The cause of that scene, however, is not something to be proud off.” She gave Draco a stern glare but he shrugged it off.

 

“She’s tough enough to suck it up.” He said dismissively. “Still don’t get why you care so much about her. It’s not like she’s worth our time. She’s a mud-blood …”

 

“Draco.” She all but hissed.

 

“Fine, she’s a muggle-born.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Seriously Willow, why do you care? It’s not as if the precious Gryffindor is ever gonna spare you some time. She thinks us Slytherins are lower than her. The nerve!”

 

“I think it’s quite outdated to believe in something like ‘lesser blood’.” Was all she said. She had sat down on the table next to the bookcase Draco was rummaging through and watched him in silence. She didn’t really expect any answer from him. It wasn’t as if this was the first time they discussed it. So, when he actually answered she looked up surprised.

 

“You really need to watch out who you say these thing at, Will.” He didn’t look at her, as he kept his attention on the bookshelf, but she could imagine his face being painted by worry. “A lot of people don’t believe in what you say, they would see you as a blood traitor and you know what a living hell your life would become.”

 

“Would you stop being my friend?” She asked. Her heart was beating in her chest as she waited for him to answer. Even though she knew him since forever and counted him as one of her closest friends, she still was afraid, afraid that he would grow tired of her.

 

“Of course not!” He exclaimed a little too loud, being answered by shushing noises from over the whole library. “Neither me nor Theo would ever desert you. You’re one of ours. No matter what you believe in! And we’d probably get Blaise on your side too. He doesn’t care about anything but his looks.” His stormy grey eyes seemed to have lit on fire as he passionately defended their friendship.

 

“Why can’t you be more like this in public, Drake?” She asked, interrupting his rant.

 

He gave her a sad smile before he answered.

 

“Because my father would hear about it, Will. And that isn’t the image of a perfect son.” Willow raised an eyebrow. “Living up to my father’s expectations is the only way he’d ever notice me.”

 

*******

 

“So?” Kirsten asked. Leaning over her big mahogany desk, her azure eyes wide and so intrigued it made Colby uncomfortable.

 

He groaned and answered, “Still just a friend, mother!”

 

“Not the Luna girl. In general. Hogwarts?”

 

“We’ve been through this. It’s great… I love it.”

 

She smiled. “Just a motherly check-up, m’lovely.” she took a sip of her tea “Oh by the way, McGonagall asked if you were going to Quidditch try-outs next year?”

 

“McGonagall? Why?” he asked, raising a brow.

 

“Like I said, she’s very fond of you already. She’s keeping an eye on you, she sees great potential”

 

“Oh… cool I guess? Well anyway, yes I will be going”

 

“Oh, good, Colby. I know you’ll do well here. I also see you have a pretty sizeable friendship group already.”

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” he shrugged

 

“Including… Theodore Nott?”

 

“Oh, Theo? He’s-”

 

She threw her arms up in the air “Oh fabulous! You’ve already abbreviated his name!”

 

“Well, if you’d let me finish, _mother_.” He spat, playfully. “You would have heard me say he’s Willow’s friend not mine.”

 

“Still. She’s another one. I like her, I do. But...”

 

“Mother, stop. Not all Slytherins are bad. You’re married to one, for goodness sake!”

 

She held her hands up, innocently. “I didn’t even mention their houses. You made that assumption”

 

“What is it then?”

 

She sat silently, for a moment, defeated. “Alright it might have been something to do with that. I have met few Slytherins that are good people.” she said bitterly. “Adrian is an exception of course. I wouldn't have married him otherwise. I just don’t want you getting in with the wrong crowd.”

 

“Don’t worry.” he said picking up his satchel. “I can tell who’s a decent enough person or not, anyway.” he rose from his chair.

 

“Wait, Colby. One thing?”

 

“What is it?” he asked, sitting down again.

 

She leaned back, in her chair. “It’s barely been a month yet and I have had numerous visits from one girl.”

 

“So?”

 

“So… her name is Josie. She’s a very timid girl, and I get the impression that she’s not the best at making friends… soooo?”

 

“Oh, mother please.”

 

“Oh, come on Colby. If you see her just please, you know… introduce yourself, or something? Just so she has a friendly face?”

 

Colby sighed. “Fine. But how do I know who she is?”

 

“She’s a Hufflepuff”

 

“Doesn't exactly narrow it down, does it” he muttered, folding his arms.

 

“Pink hair.” she said, smirking.

 

“Ah. Okay. Is it you? I also get the impression that you don’t know how to make friends”

 

“Oi, you cheeky bastard!” she chuckled. “Anyway, I’m the same house as you, you moron.” She turned serious again. “Just please, keep a lookout? She’s very sweet.”

 

“Sounds like a girl in Transfiguration, actually. Okay I’ll keep my eye open.”

 

“Why not both?” she asked, her smile spreading across her face. Colby rolled his eyes, and turned for the door. “Shut it on your way out, please, darling?

 

‘Payback for every time you’ve barged through my bedroom door and left without closing it!” he called back, walking out the door… leaving it open.

 

She shook her head, smiling. She whispered, jokingly “Little Shit.”

 

At that moment, a letter shot through the open window, behind her. It hit the back of her head and dropped to the ground. Startled, she shot her head around, with wide eyes.

 

“NARGLES!” She screamed, hysterically, catching the attention of passing students, who stopped and stared blankly. ‘Hi, kids.  Nothing to see here” she mumbled, embarrassed and with a quick wave of her wand, the door slammed shut. She looked down at her feet. “Ah.” She said noticing the letter.

 

She broke the seal and opened it up. Sitting down, her eyes began to scan left and right over the letter. When they reached the end, her eyes widened. She dropped the letter slowly and froze.

 

 “Petrified?”

 

*******

“I don’t know, Will.” Theo muttered, looking at the essay they were writing for D.A.D.A. “I’m not sure Lockhart is gonna be pleased with you pointing out how ‘the whiteness of his teeth’ isn’t actually a way to kill Vampires.”

 

Draco sniggered at the comment and looked up from his own parchment. He had just finished up his last paragraph and was pleased that he could put this rubbish away. He wasn’t one for burning books… but for Lockhart’s he would make an exception and organize a BBQ.

 

“Well, I don’t think he’s gonna appreciate you telling him that... ‘lilac makes him look like a kelpie who has been too long out of the water’? Really, a kelpie?” Willow asked, pulling up a brow at the brunet next to her.

 

“You two might wanna take this serious.” Draco said amused. “Even though his class is rubbish, it’s still mandatory so counts for our bet.”

 

His two friends paled when they realized what that meant.

 

“Damn, making fun of Lockhart isn’t worth having to say, ‘Draco you’re a genius and mentally way stronger than us’.” Theo sighed. “Guess I’ll start over.”

 

“You want me to check your paper out?” Willow asked, looking at the parchment he had in his hands. He noticed the bags under her eyes and frowned. She had been pulling a lot of all-nighters to keep up with both her and their schoolwork - as she had promised to check out their papers - and tutoring some first years who had a hard time with transfigurations.

 

“Are you sure, Will? You have a lot to do already.” He answered. He knew his grade would probably go up if he let her point out his errors, but her health was a tad more important.

 

“Don’t worry. Just had a bad night of sleep. Tracey told Daphne that some girl had been flirting with Blaise so they had to figure out what would be the best way of humiliating the ‘pathetic little bitch’.” Willow tried to reassure him, noticing his concern. She took the parchment out of his hands and smiled.

 

“Thanks, Will.” He said grateful. He looked in his bag to work on his potion essay and realized it was still laying in his room. “Salazar, just my luck. First Granger has to beat me with transfigurations, and now I forgot my potion’s essay.” Grumbling in annoyance he got up from his chair. “See you in a bit, guys.”

 

“Yeah, see you in a bit.” Both of them said. Willow was already checking out his paper and gave an absent-minded wave while Theo looked back at Lockhart’s book in desperation. The boy despised the guy as much as he did and both of them still wondered how Dumbledore could have ever been so foolish to offer him a job. Willow’s theory about him being the only vacant still made the most sense. He had complained to his mother about it, but she had a hard time believing he really was to incapable. Turning around a corner, lost in his thoughts, someone blocked his path, bumping into him and almost making him lose his balance.

 

“Watch it, tosser.” He grumbled, taking in the kid he just bumped into. A Ravenclaw first year with light brown hair looked back at him.

 

“Why don’t you watch it, bellend.” He retorted.

 

Draco pulled up a brow at that. The kid had nerve, most of them would have been cowering in fear right now. He was quiet for a moment, trying to place the kid since he seemed so familiar. That’s when it clicked.

 

“You’re the Crosby kid, aren’t you?” His nose crinkled as he remembered the kid was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

 

“Yeah, what gave it away, the nose?” He sassily answered.

 

“You might wanna consider a nose job, yeah.” Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Back off, this nose is iconic! It runs in the family.” The Crosby kid answered.

 

“Sure hope the nose doesn’t get passed down to the next generation then, for their sake.” Draco rolled his eyes and got ready to pass on.

 

“Better my nose than that ludicrous silver hair of yours.”

 

He had to admit he quite respected the kid for his smart mouth.

 

“Touché, Crosby. You could’ve gone places if you had ended up in Slytherin. Guess now you just have to make sure you can see past that nose of yours.”

 

“Thanks for your input, but I think I’ll go equally good places, in Ravenclaw, without it being handed to me, by mummy and daddy. You do you, Draco”

 

Draco looked at him with a cold stare. The respect he had just had for the kid had gone down the drain. He sent a stinging hex his way and smirked as he saw the kid fall down in pain.

 

“Luckily your mother is nearby so she can kiss your pain away.” He said. No one talked about his mother like that.

 

*******

 

McGonagall stood in the hospital wing, besides the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the nurse, Madam Pomfrey. She looked down, sadly, at the boy in front of her. He lay stiff in the hospital bed, his camera still held over his face. She folded her arms and shook her head slowly, before turning to Dumbledore.

 

“I can't believe it.” She said. “Two victims of petrification, within a month. What do we do, Albus?”

 

He held up his hands, reassuringly. “Fear not, Minerva.” He said, in his whispery voice. “We will find whoever did this, and see to it that they are dealt with accordingly.”

 

She sighed. “I hope you’re right.” she said. “I really hope you’re right. So, what now?” she asked looking back at the wise man, before her.

 

“Kirsten Crosby has already made her way to Creevey household, to inform them, of these tragic events. Now all we can do is wait, and hope for a quick recovery. The boy is in good hands.”

 

Minerva’s eyes lit up, as if a light bulb had just appeared above her head. She reached for the camera, in the still boy’s hands.

 

‘Perhaps he managed to photograph his attacker?” She took the camera and passed it to Dumbledore who inspected it closely, peering over his half-moon glasses. He opened up the back and a spark followed by a puff of smoke, startled the two professors.

 

“Goodness me!” Minerva exclaimed, “What does it mean, Albus?”

 

Dumbledore paused, and turned slowly towards her. “It means… that our students are in great danger.”

 

*******

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!” Willow actually screamed at him, and for some reason Draco wasn’t surprised. He didn’t know why he had told her about what happened since he knew how protective she was about her friends. Maybe it had been the fact he felt guilty for hexing the kid and wanted her to curse him. He knew she was capable of some nasty hexes. Willow brought her hands to her face, trying to calm herself down. After slowly counting to thirteen she opened her eyes again, looking Draco straight in the eyes. In the light reflected from the lake her normally grey-blue eyes had a green tint. They quickly went from anger to a more softer emotion though, her picking up on his mood. “Why did you tell us this, Draco?”

 

Theo, who had been quietly listening to the exchange, maybe slightly hoping for a hex or two, raised a brow at that unexpected reaction. Being as surprised as Draco’s who’s mouth almost dropped open.

 

“Wha- What?” He stuttered.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Willow repeated her question. “You knew this could only lead to me hexing you or at least slapping you.” She hesitated for a moment… She sounded so violent. “It almost sounds like you wanted that to happen, which means you feel guilty.” She quickly deducted. “You’re such an idiot. If you feel guilty, go apologize.”

 

“I’m not doing such a thing.” Draco said almost scandalized.

 

“Yeah, what about his street cred, Will. People might actually start to like him if he goes around apologizing for everything he regrets.” Theo piped in, winking playfully at both his friends.

 

“Like your birth?” Draco countered.

 

“Want something to apply to that burn?” Willow asked amused.

 

Theo looked quite scandalized and just scoffed, not having a retort for that.

 

“Why aren’t you apologizing, Draco?” Willow asked, looking at her friend curiously.

 

“The little brat insulted my family.” The Malfoy heir fumed, feeling his anger come back. He didn’t let anyone talk in a belittling way of his mother.

 

“Well, it probably was meant in a playful manner.” Willow tried to defend Colby. “I mean, the little shit literally has no filter.”

 

“You could say that.” Draco grumbled.

 

“But I mean, he has a good heart.” Willow went on.

 

“Somewhere deep, deep down there. Like you Drake.” Theo commented, earning himself a scoff.

 

“And his sarcasm is very amusing. He can be a great conversationalist.” Willow added, ignoring Theo who rolled his eyes as she went on with her list. “He’s funny and has a dark sense of humour and I swear he has all the traits to become a Slytherin.” She smiled as she recalled the last joke he had made about the Weasley and his food.

 

“Sounds like someone has a little crush.” Theo said, wiggling his brow at the blonde who slapped his arm, glaring at her friend.

 

“Shut it!”

 

“He has a point, Will.” Draco said with a smirk. “You have a lot of good things to say about him, only the heart eyes aren’t present.”

 

“You two are the worst. I’m trying for you guys to like my friends, obviously I’m talking good about them then.” She complained.

 

“Oh, does our little Willow want some appreciation.” Theo ruffled through her hair and made the girl groan but also suppress a smile.

 

“Get lost you prick.” She moaned, trying to get her hair straightened out again.

 

“You won’t get any appreciation from me.” Draco said, having followed the exchange in amusement. “But one thing is for sure, the kid has balls.”

 

“So, you’ll give him another chance?” Willow asked with a bright smile.

 

“For you my dear, he might even get a third chance once he inevitably ruins this one.” Draco said with a wink.

 

*******

 

Time flew by, living with the Rowles. And it had been quite the adjustment as well. Life at the Rowles was entirely different from his life back home. For one, Evangeline actually showered him in love and showed a lot of interest in his writing. She grew on him very quickly, especially since she was the one who had taken up on teaching him how to use his magical abilities. He hadn’t seen Thorfinn around much, only with dinner. Apparently, he worked an important job at the ministry of Magic, it had something to do with regulations but he couldn’t recall the name.

 

Right now, they were standing in front a huge mansion. It must be a comical sight; Three small people in front of such a large building. Evangeline had her arm wrapped around Franky’s, leaning on him slightly. She smiled at him. When he came to their home a month ago, he was such a lonely child. With little hope, and joy. Now, and in such a short amount of time, he had gained a twinkle in his icy-blue eyes. His cheeky, sideways smile, was once again formed on his fragile face.

 

Thorfinn knocked on the door that swung open immediately. A woman greeted them. She was tall, slender and very beautiful, dressed in an elegant, silk gown, of a deep teal. From her head to just past her shoulders, hung raven waves with streaks of silvery-blonde. She had a small face, with defined features, deep, brown eyes and a strikingly sharp smile, that widened at the sight of her dear friends.

 

“Evangeline! Thorfinn! So, glad you could make it.” She greeted them cheerfully. “And you must be Franky.” Her eyes skipped to the boy next to Evangeline and she took in Franky with interest. “I am Narcissa Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to make acquaintances.” She reached out her hand to him.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Frankie said, kissing her hand like Thorfinn had taught him. Narcissa smiled approvingly and Evangeline looked at the exchange proudly. That went well.

 

“Please, come in.” She made room for her guests.

 

Franky helped Evangeline through the door and handed their jackets to one of the house-elves. The first time he had seen one of the little guys, he had screamed in surprise - yeah, he wasn’t proud of that - but he had gotten used to them and greeted the creature with a small nod of his head. Pulling his brow slightly as he noticed the bandaged hands, but knew better than to bring it up.

 

“Lucius is waiting for us in the drawing room.” Narcissa said, leading the way. Thorfinn strode forward, following Narcissa swiftly. Franky and Evangeline took it a bit slower. As they made their way through the stylishly decorated hallway - and even though he was extremely intrigued and wanted to see as much as possible - his eyes shot worriedly to the woman who was leaning on his arm heavily.

 

“Don’t worry, hun.” Evangeline said, noticing his concern. “I just had a bad night’s sleep.”

 

Before he could answer, Thorfinn joined them, having noticed the delay. Without a word, he took Evangeline’s other arm and in silence they joined Narcissa and her husband in the drawing room.

 

The drawing room looked a lot like the one ‘Rowle manor’ had, but was decorated with black, leather couches instead of the blue ones, that brightened up the drawing room at home. As he helped Evangeline sit down, taking place in between her and Thorfinn, he noticed a man with long, silvery blond hair. For some reason, he had the feeling he had seen the man before, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

“Thorfinn, Evangeline, how have you been?” The man asked smiling.

 

“We’ve been good, Lucius, thank you for asking.” Evangeline answered politely. “Franky has been a huge help in the house.”

 

Lucius eyes shot towards the boy, and even though he was still smiling, Franky got the feeling he was being observed. He just nodded politely and waited for the attention to turn to someone else.

 

“Is it correct that you are a huge fan of reading, Franky?” Lucius asked.

 

The boy looked at him in surprise but nodded in agreement. He didn’t know that Thorfinn had talked about him.

 

“Cissa, why don’t you show him our library? I’m sure Draco has some books the boy might like.” The man said. Franky had the feeling it wasn’t really an option, and that they were being dismissed.

 

“That’s a great idea!” Narcissa said cheerfully. “You coming too, Evangeline?”

 

She nodded and Franky helped her of the couch. Both Lucius and Thorfinn had stood up as Evangeline had gotten up, and took a seat again once they walked towards the door.

 

“I think you would like Draco, he’s your age. I’m sure you guys can meet someday.”

 

As the chattering of Narcissa got quieter, Lucius turned to look at Rowle.

 

“So, how’s the plan going? Should we summon the others?”

 

“It’s too soon.” Thorfinn answered quickly. “The kid isn’t ready yet.”

 

*******

 

“I wonder what the hell is going on!” Willow ranted.

 

She sat with Luna and Colby as they ate lunch in the great hall. Luna was gazing around the room, oblivious to what Willow was saying, and Colby rested his head on his hand, grumpily as he pushed peas around on his plate, with a silver fork.

 

“I mean, first Mrs. Norris, then Colin… and Now Justin. I mean who would do such a thing” she sighed and looked at the other two. “Are either of you two listening to me?!”

 

“I wonder where my shoes are” Luna mumbled looking up at the enchanted ceiling, then to Willow, who glared back. “Mischievous Nargles” she whispered.

 

Willow then turned to Colby who looked half awake. “Are either of you listening to me?” she moaned.

 

“Yeah… Nargles. Right…” Colby grumbled, while he stared ahead, past the Slytherin girl, who sat ahead of him. Willow picked up her book and slammed it down on his head. The boy shot up startled, and dropped his fork on his plate.

 

“Aw man! You messed up my smiley face of peas!” He moaned, suddenly awake. He rubbed his head

 

“I don’t give a shit about your pea art, you moron! Three people have been petrified in the last few months, and I am quite frankly a bit stressed at the moment!”

 

“Well yeah! So, am I?” He whined. “Why do you think I haven't been sleeping?”

 

“Now when did I last have them?” Luna muttered. The other two looked at her, confused, then back at each other. Willow shook her head and continued to rant

 

“I just can’t think who would do such a thing”

 

Colby raised an eyebrow. “I think you do” he said.

 

“Wait… what?” she asked, leaning back, concerned.

 

“That blonde twat, you’re friends with.”

 

“Draco?” she sniggered. “Nah. He wouldn't do anything like this.”

 

“‘Enemies of the heir beware’? Sure, sounds like something he’d say.” Colby grumbled, folding his arms, cockily.

 

Willow’s grey eyes stabbed at him.

 

“Dangerous, accusations to be making, Crosby.”

 

“Well who do you think did it?” He asked, smugly.

 

She thought for a moment, and smiled, cruelly.

 

“Well… Think about it. All three petrified. Who was found with them?”

 

Colby’s eyes widened.

 

“You don’t really believe-”

 

“Harry Potter.” She snorted. “I mean… he might even be the heir of Salazar Slytherin, for all we know. I mean he lived thousands of years ago. Who knows? And Justin did let it slip that he was muggle born.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous. No way would-” Colby stopped. His green-blue eyes, locked onto a girl who sat behind Willow, alone. She held her head in her hands and sobbed quietly. She had ashy-pink hair, that hung in waves, and a sweet face, that showed nothing but pure despair. “I think… That’s the Josie girl, my mum told me to look out for.” Willow turned around. “Jesus, make it obvious why don't you!” Colby hissed. “So much for Slytherins valuing subtlety.”

 

Willow shot back around and rolled her eyes.

“That is Josie, you doofus!” she whispered. “Josie Finch-Fletchley?” Colby stared blankly. She rolled her eyes again. “She’s Justin’s younger sister”

 

Colby’s eyes widened. “Ohhhh… that explains the tears then.”

 

“Oh, wrackspurts, that girl looks awfully sad, doesn't she” Luna spoke.

 

Colby rolled his eyes.

 

“Great analysis, Lulu.” He muttered. He rose from the bench and grabbed his satchel. “I suppose I should go talk to her”

 

“Maybe a good idea.” Willow said, smiling.

 

Colby left the two girls, to join Josie.

 

“I hope there’s pudding later.” Luna, said smiling at Willow

 

Willow stared back, blankly.

 

“Your head is so far in the clouds we must look like ants to you. she muttered, rolling her eyes”

 

Luna’s big, blue eyes brightened.

 

“Did you know ants can carry up to three times their body weight?”

 

Willow groaned, slapping her face into her hand.

 

“Hey… you alright” Colby asked, standing in front of the pink-haired girl. She looked up at him with shiny eyes. She looked behind her, confused

 

“Um… A-Are you talking to me?” She stuttered.

 

Colby smiled, his mother’s smile.

 

“Of course, I am. May I sit?”

 

Josie raised an eyebrow, confused.

 

“I mean… of course I-if you want to.”

 

Colby slumped his satchel on the floor, and took a seat opposite the Hufflepuff girl.

 

“I’m Colby, by the way.”

 

‘Hi Colby. I’m Josie.” She paused, looking away, shyly, as she fiddled with her fingers “You’re very kind.”

 

Colby giggled.

 

“I’ve barely said two words to you, yet”

 

“Two words is more than anyone else has spoken to me.” She said with a sigh, leaning into her hand. “I mean. Besides Justin of course.” more tears formed in her eyes and she slumped her head down on the table, to hide her sobs.

 

Colby placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, come on, Josie. He’ll be alright. I promise.”

 

“How can you be sure?” She sobbed.

 

“He’s in good hands. The best hands. Don’t you worry, my pink-haired friend.”

 

She looked up, directly into his greeny blue eyes. “Friend?”

 

He smiled.

 

“Of course.” he said. She smiled back. The first time the poor, misunderstood girl had smiled in a long time. “Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?” He said, gesturing to Luna and Willow.

 

“I-I mean… would they be okay with that?”

 

Colby turned back to the two girls. He gazed at the nutty girl with the silver hair, and the grumpy Slytherin who nodded along, uninterested in another story about nargles. He sighed.

 

“Let’s just say this is my call.” He said, turning back to Josie, with a friendly wink.

 

*******

 

“It’s swish and flick, Franky.” Evangeline said, showing him the proper wand movement once again.

 

Thorfinn was watching them from his leather blue chair, a cup of tea in his hand. He had just spent two hours on educating him on potions - the wizarding way of chemistry - and after he brew a perfectly fine boil curing potion, Evangeline had taken over with charms. It had been going on like this ever since Franky joined them, and he was very proud of the progress he had made so far.

 

He took Evangeline’s wand and did the movement again, pleasing the witch who smiled and nodded.

 

“That’s it, now try it with the spell.” She was seated on the blue couch next to him, and pulled out a white feather.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” He said, doing the proper wand movement. His feather raised up in the air and a proud smile came over his face. He had succeeded. He really was a wizard and he was acing the magic!

 

“You’re doing great Franky!” Evangeline said with a bright smile. “You’re picking this up way quicker than my students did.”

 

“Your students?” He asked intrigued. He didn’t know much about Evangeline beside her, but he was always keen to learn more.

 

“She was a teacher, at Hogwarts once.” Thorfinn said proud. “A very good one if I may add.” He winked at his wife who blushed a little.

 

“Why did you stop?” He asked confused. “You’re a great teacher!”

 

“I had some problems with my health.” She said. Her face fell a bit and so did Rowle's. “Thorfinn and I had been trying for a baby for quite some time then, and I had finally gotten pregnant.” She gulped and looked down at her hands in her lap. Thorfinn got up from his chair and walked over towards his wife, putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too hard.” Franky quickly said, noticing how hard both of them had it with this subject.

 

“It’s alright, you have the right to know.” Evangeline said with a sad smile. “There were some pregnancy complications that nearly cost me my life.” She went on, her voice cracking as she thought back to that awful night, 12 years ago.

 

“The baby was a stillborn.” Thorfinn said, his face blank, no emotion showed. “I almost lost both my child and wife that day, luckily I got one of them back.”

 

“The healers said I would never be able to have children again.” Evangeline said, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. “And then you came around. A present sent by Lady Fortuna.” She pulled the boy in a hug and kissed him on his forehead. And for once, he didn’t flinch. He hugged the witch back, feeling sorry for what happened to her and Thorfinn. Promising himself he would do anything to make them proud of him.

 

*******

 

Draco released Theo from his hug.

 

“I didn’t realize we did that.” Theo chuckled. “I appreciate the gesture. Have a great Christmas, mate.”

 

Theo turned to Willow, who looked sadly down at her feet.

 

“Hey. I’ll be back before you know it alright?”

 

“I still hate you for leaving me.” she mumbled.

 

He smiled. “I hate me for leaving you too.” he whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She pulled him towards her and the two of them locked themselves in a tight embrace, that seemed to last a lifetime. Upon release, Willow, looked up at the handsome boy and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas, Theo.”

 

He smiled. “Merry Christmas, Willow.”

 

To avoid making this pain of departure any worse, he turned and started for the train, without another word. He stepped through a carriage door, looking back and giving the two of them a sad smile, before closing the door.

 

“Please don’t cry.” Draco muttered to Willow, who stared sadly at the Hogwarts Express. “I don’t do well with tears. Not to mention you’d be losing a hell of a lot of respect from me.”

 

She shot around, giving him a glare. The boy shut up instantly.

 

“Willow!” The familiar voice caught Willow’s attention. She spun around, her blonde hair, swaying with her.

 

“Colby!” She called excitedly. Colby along with his mother, walked onto the platform. Colby ran up to Willow and gave her a hug. Kirsten, however, continued to walk, carrying a suitcase in each hand. She gave Willow an awkward smile as she strolled past, and onto the train.

 

Colby noticed and sniggered. “Don’t worry about her, Willow.”

 

“Who said anything about worrying?” The girl replied. “Anyways. You’ve got all your bags yes?” Willow asked, concerned. “Wait! Where’s your jacket?”

 

Colby groaned. “All packed Willow!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Sheesh what is this? A police investigation or an impersonation of my mother?!”

 

Willow chuckled. “Sorry. I guess I’m trying to find something missing.” Colby raised an eyebrow. Willow sighed. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m sad to see you go, my fiery little Eagle.”

 

Colby smirked. “Was that a compliment, Miss Thornwood?”

 

She rolled her eyes and smirked back. “Let’s call it an _almost_ compliment _”_

 

“Hm. I’ll take that ‘almost compliment’. I guess you could say I’m sad to be going, my favourite snake.” he winked at her.

 

Draco groaned. “Get a room, losers”

 

“Draco!” Willow exclaimed. “I almost forgot you were there.” She smirked, cockily at him “Aren't you going to wish Colby a Merry Christmas?”

 

Draco glared at his friend, who smiled back. When he hesitated, she gave him a friendly nudge. Draco stepped towards Colby who stood arms crossed, an intrigued smile stretching across his face.

 

Colby raised his eyebrows “Well?”

 

Draco mumbled. “I err… hope you have-”

 

“Sorry I can’t quite - can you speak up a bit please?”

 

“Have a Merry Bloody Christmas, Crosby!’ Draco shot at him, total humiliation taking over him.

 

“Oh you, cutie!” Colby flirted, playfully. He held his arms out. Draco’s eyes widened and he held his hands up.

 

“No, no! I don't do hugs!” He said, backing away. He stepped back into Willow who grabbed him. He struggled against her surprisingly strong grip, letting out a pathetic little whimper. Colby slung his arms around the Slytherin boy, and held him in a tight embrace. Willow joined in from the other side.

 

“You too, buddy.” Colby whispered. The train whistled, startling the three of them. “I guess I better be off then! See you guys-”

 

“Guys!” Luna called, skipping up to them. “Look” she said, pleased, holding up a pink baseball shoe. “I found my shoes.”

 

Willow started blankly at the girl. “Both of them?”

 

“Oh fiddlesticks!” Luna said. “Those sneaky Nargles!” She looked up at the puffs of steam that flowed out of the train. “Ahh! Are we off then? Come along Colby!” She said, cheerfully, skipping towards the train, suitcase in hand.

 

“After you Lulu.” He chuckled, as he held open a carriage door.

 

Luna stepped in. Colby followed. Before closing the door, he turned back to Willow and Draco and gave them a wave. “Have a great Christmas you guys. See you soon.”

 

He shut the door. The train whistled one more time before it started to move. The wheezing of the engines rose in volume, as the train pulled away from the platform.

 

Willow and Draco watched as the Hogwarts Express disappeared into the distance. Willow sighed before turning to Draco.

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Was that a smile?”

 

“Get lost” He chuckled, as he turned and started back to Hogwarts. “I guess the Crosby kid isn’t all that bad.” he said, as they walked side by side.

 

She laughed. “I think that’s the closest we’re gonna get to you admitting you were wrong.”

 

Draco smiled. “Savour this moment, my friend. It doesn’t happen often.”

 

As they walked, snow began to float down. Hogwarts up ahead, could be seen poking out above the winter fog; a sight that brought hope to many. One thing was for sure. This year was going to be a good Christmas.

 

*******

 

“I kinda miss my robes, actually.” Colby muttered, sulkily.

 

“You always used to complain about school uniform before Hogwarts.” Kirsten chuckled in reply. “You awkward little sod.”

 

They walked down a gravel path, between two open fields, that disappeared either side, into sheets of winter fog, leaves and a thin layer of snow, crunching under their feet.

 

“I don't know, mother. I’ve really got into this whole house pride thing. I’m proud to be an eagle. And I really think I’ve found a home in Hogwarts.”

 

She smiled, and placed an arm around him, pulling him closer to her as they walked. Colby’s face lit up as he looked ahead.

 

“Although.” he whispered with a smile. “This will always be my number one home!”

 

Releasing himself from his mother’s embrace he ran up ahead, towards the familiar sight, he called a home. A beautiful, and humble building, originally of an old Tudor style, but with extensions representing each era in history, as each owner left their part, over the years. A grand doorway of white marble, below a tower of old oak beams, reaching up to the highest point of the house.

The small manor almost looked like patchwork. Tudor beams, Georgian bricks, Edwardian stone, Victorian arched windows, and of course an extremely modern, glass conservatory, out the back, which overlooked a large lake.

 

“I thought I smelled trouble” A man called from the now open doorway, to the boy running towards him.

 

Colby slung open the small wooden gate and sprinted into a hug with the man. He wore a long, tan, leather jacket, with purple suit trousers. An interesting combo, nothing unusual for the eccentric man, who usually liked to hide his shiny, bald head, with his favorite top hat, which over the years he had accessorized with all sorts of feathers and badges and lord knows what. He had shiny blue eyes, and a big smile, hidden, but still known, by a sandy-blond beard, that almost entered the category of bushy.

 

“Probably just one of ‘after cheese consuming’ farts, Adrian” Kirsten Chuckled, earning an even wider smile from the man.

 

“I’ve missed you.” he said, beaming at her. He turned to Colby, as he walked the two of them inside. “How are you finding Hogwarts, monkey?” he asked. A nickname that Colby would probably be opposed to had it not basically been his real name, since Adrian had first come into his life, after Kirsten’s divorce to his father, when he was 3. He had gotten used to it, for sure. It was certainly better than ‘twat features’ or ‘rat-boy’ which were another few favourites of his step-father.

 

“It’s amazing! But come on! It’s the Christmas holidays!! It should be about family.” Colby looked around, suddenly confused. “Speaking of family… Where’s Charlie?”

 

Adrian, turned to Kirsten, who looked at her feet sadly. Adrian placed a hand on Colby’s shoulder, his face slowly dropping, the sparkle disappearing from his green-blue eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, pal.” He said sadly. “You know how busy your brother gets, working for the ministry and all. I’m afraid he won’t be home for Christmas, this year.”

 

“Oh…” Colby whispered, disappointedly. He looked up. “Can we at least-” Colby’s sentence was cut short as a strong arm grabbed him from behind, and bent him forward in a tight headlock. He felt knuckles roughly, ruffle his light brown curls. Colby struggled against the grip, his face squished against the arm of his attacker, who eventually released the scrappy boy. Colby shoved him away, before turning and facing him. Colby’s eyes lit up once more, his mouth dropping open, making him speechless for once.

 

“Charlie?!” he gasped.

 

His older brother held out his arms, in a cocky ‘yes, it is I’ kind of way. “Merry Christmas, Kiddo!”

 

Colby frowned. “Not yet you doofus!” he grumbled, before throwing his satchel at him. “You scared the crap out of me! You gotta be careful you know! I will defend myself next time!” he said staging a defence ninja-like stance. This earned laughter from the other 3 Crosby’s. Colby turned around, defensively. “What?!” He whined. “I totally could!” the laughter grew, Colby eventually joined in.

 

Hours passed, and the four of them sat, in the cosy living room of their home. The fire crackled, the main source of light, illuminating the warm, oranges of the Moroccan style room. Adrian sat, his arm around Kirsten who snuggled into him, on a large brown-leather couch, both of them a butter bear in their hands. Charlie, sat swinging, lightly, back and forth in a rocking chair, a book in one hand and a small glass of port in the other, his eyelids drooping slightly, as he struggled to stay awake. Colby sat, cross-legged in the carpet, staring into the open flames. As he took in the warmth of the fire, a smile formed on his face.

 

***********

 

“Honey, do you want some more pudding?” Xenophilius asked his daughter.

 

Luna’s eyes lit up. She loved pudding. She always helped her mom make some during the holidays. It was her favourite time with her mom since they would have some quality time. That was the one moment all her attention was on her and they would talk about all the potions she was planning on making. And most of the time it would lead to what Luna could help with. Her eyes shot to the candle that was burning and floating on the seat where she sat before the accident.

 

“Yes please.” She said, handing her plate to her dad.

 

Once they both had loaded their plates full of pudding, they each stood up and walked over to the floating candle. Xenophilius went first.

 

“Pandora, I hope you had a good year, honey. We’re still missing you, but our daughter started Hogwarts. She made Ravenclaw just like us.” He smiled as he talked at the candle, seeing the image of his smiling wife before him. “I’d like to thank you for looking out for her and I hope you keep doing that.” That’s when he pushed a piece of his pudding into the fire, making a burst of golden smoke erupt. He then made place for his daughter who gave him an excited smile.

 

“Hello mother.” She said quietly. “So, I started Hogwarts and I immediately made some amazing friends. Thank you for watching over me and dad.” She then dropped a piece of pudding into the flame like her father before her, and with the burst of golden smoke clear up, both she and her dad sat down again.

 

“Now, let’s enjoy our pudding and then we can get to the presents.” Xenophilius said with a big smile.

 

“That sounds very lovely, daddy.” Luna answered, before digging in.

 

***********

 

The crackling of the raging fire in the fireplace was the only noise in the Nott estate, as Theo and his father were seated in the drawing room.

 

“Did you practice the song?” Amalyricus asked his son, as he looked over the cup of tea he held in his hands.

 

“I did, yes.” Theo answered, getting up from the chair he was seated in. He walked over to the piano and placed his hands on the keys. He locked eyes with his father who gave him a small nod.

 

His fingers started to drift over the keys as he let the melody take over. He closed his eyes as the soft sounds of the song filled the room.

 

“This was your mother’s favourite song.” Amalyricus said softly, walking over towards his son and placing his hand on his shoulder as he kept playing. “She played it every Christmas with you on her lap.” His voice sounded sad.

 

As the last tunes of the song slowly left the room, Theo opened his eyes again. Where his father’s hand had been, was now only the lingering warmth. He wasn’t surprised. This was how Christmas went every year. On the piano was a little black book, his Christmas present for that year. As he opened the book, he recognized the writing of his mother. He read his name, that was written in her neat, curly handwriting with a picture of their family under it, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas, son” Amalyricus said and, like a shadow, left the room.

 

***********

 

Josie wandered the halls, slowly. She brushed her hands along the stone walls, as she walked. She lightly hummed a tune. It relaxed her. She was certainly more peaceful when there was no one around. Not many people had stayed this year, for Christmas. She would have loved to go home too, but Justin was still petrified, and she was not going to leave her brother.

 

She turned a corner, just as Willow did the same. The two girls, collided, and a small pile of books, that Willow was carrying, fell to the floor. Josie instantly bent down and began grabbing them.

 

“Shoot! I’m so sorry, Willow.” she said, slight panic in her voice, as she avoided eye contact.

 

Willow chuckled. “This is like a cliché from a romance movie. Next are we going to accidently go for the same book and romantically touch hands?”

 

Josie, laughed nervously, at the joke. “Still… I’m sorry. My mistake.”

 

The Slytherin girl smiled. “No worries, Josie.” she said, kneeling and picking up some books.

 

Josie rose, and handed the other half of the books to Willow, before speaking, quietly. “You… you know my name?”

 

“Of course, I do.”

 

“I only ate lunch with you once. Most people just… you know. Forget about me.”

 

“Well then. Maybe you should eat lunch with us more often.” Willow smiled. “And trust me, with hair like that, you’re pretty hard to forget.”

 

Josie smiled.

 

Willow continued. “I’m just headed to the owl tower. Wanna tag along?”

 

“I doubt I’ve got any letters.” Josie, mumbled.

 

Willow placed an arm around the Hufflepuff girl, and lead her down the corridor. Josie flinched at the contact first, but accepted it, letting the comfort of Willow’s presence set in.

 

“Come on. I never mind company.”

 

The two girls, exited the castle, and followed the snow-covered path that led to the tower.

 

Willow, ran up ahead, and up the stairs that spiralled around the outside of the tower. She recognized, Colby’s owl straight away. She walked up to her and ran her fingers over her brown feathers.

 

“Hey, there Manilla. “she whispered to the bird, and took up the letter from her claws and opened it up, beginning to read it instantly.

 

            _Hey, Willow. Merry Christmas, you loser. You know I don’t get mushy often,_

_but I am missing you quite a bit. I’ll raise a glass to you this jolly season and_

_I hope you have a great time. Keep an eye on Josie for me. I don’t want her_

_to feel alone, this Christmas, and I’m sure she’d appreciate it._

 

_P.S. Also did you get my little present? It’s a muggle_

_thing. You know? I just know there’s a possibility of you being alone with Draco_ _and I’m not ready for any little witches or wizards running around. Toodles,_

_my favourite Slytherin. <3_

 

Willow shook the envelope and out fell a small square packet. Without inspecting it she simply picked it up and tossed it out the open window. She chuckled to herself.

 

“Did you get anything?” Josie asked, reaching the top of the stairs.

 

“Just a letter from Colby wishing me a merry Christmas. He… sends his best wishes to you too.”   


Josie smiled. She pointed to another owl that sat in the open window, opposite them. “Isn’t that Luna’s owl?”

 

“Ah yes, it is.” Said Willow and marched towards it. She took the letter from its claw and read the name on the front. Willow smiled it and held it towards Josie, who looked confused. “It’s addressed to you.”

 

“For me?” She asked, taking the letter from her. She hesitated before opening it, and began to read out loud. “Dear, Josie. I am thinking of you this Christmas. I know you haven’t had the greatest start to Hogwarts, and I know that we only briefly met once, but I want you to know if you ever need anything, you’ve got a friend in me. And you’re always welcome to visit any time. I wish you a jolly Christmas, and I’ll see you in the new year. Love, Luna.”

 

Willow smiled, as Josie’s eyes glistened. Willow held out her arms and Josie slumped into a tight embrace.

 

“Merry Christmas, Josie.”

 

***********

 

Rowle manor was cold and dark. The Rowle couple and Franky sat in the drawing room, before the fire that cast a warm glow over the room, as the snow tumbled outside, shadows cast onto the floor inside, by the glow of the moon. Franky sat cross legged in front of the fire. Evangeline moved from the leather couch and kneeled before him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

 

“Thorfinn has one more present for you, dear. Why don’t you open it, while I go make us all a cup of tea?”

 

Franky smiled and helped her up. “Sounds perfect.” he said. Evangeline walked slowly to the door and exited the room.

 

Thorfinn placed a hand on Franky’s back and led him to the couch. He picked up a flat square box, wrapped in brown paper, with neat Burgundy ribbon, tied in a bow.

 

“Go ahead, boy.” he said softly. “Open it.”

 

Franky’s eyes lit up and without another word he pulled the ribbon off and began to tear the paper. He hesitated, and looked up at Thorfinn, who gave him a nod of encouragement. Franky lifted the lid, revealing a grey, V-neck sweater, lined with green, folded neatly below a green and silver striped tie. Franky’s icy-blue eyes found the crest. A snake.

 

“Slytherin?” Franky’s gaze drifted up to Thorfinn who’s eyes glistened with pride.

 

“Rowle has been a Slytherin name for centuries. We take pride in it.”

 

“Evangeline is a Ravenclaw.” Franky stated, raising an eyebrow.

 

“She is indeed.” Thorfinn replied. “She’s the first person to be married into the Rowle family, that wasn't a Slytherin, in 6 generations.”

 

Franky nodded. “Interesting.” he whispered. “But… what if I-”

 

“You’ll do well in Slytherin, my boy.” Thorfinn interrupted, smiling. “Don’t worry.”

 

Franky smiled. “I’ll try to make you proud, Thorfinn.”

 

“You already make me proud, Franky.” Thorfinn placed an arm around the boy and pulled him into a warm hug. Franky smiled, as he gazed past his adoptive father’s shoulder and into the crackling flames. He closed his eyes.

 

***********

 

Willow looked up from the book she was reading - Garth’s Christmas present- as the door to the common room slid open. She was seated in one of the bay windows looking out at the black lake - if you were lucky you saw a mermaid pass now and then - and was almost entirely out of sight, just how she liked it. As she heard the sound of Draco’s voice she turned back to her book. Apparently, he had found the two buffoons he was always hanging with. She knew he had been dying to show them the newspaper article about Arthur Weasley and scoffed softly. Seriously, that feud was so overrated. She still couldn’t believe the reason for all the hatred was that a Weasley had left a Malfoy in front of the altar. She had zoned out as Malfoy went on a rant about blood purity, but the lack of response of the two buffoons caught her attention. Something was up, and Draco caught up as well.

 

“What’s the matter with you two?” He asked, dropping his hands.

 

Unlike Draco, she wasn’t satisfied when the two dunderheads started laughing. Sure, they always were a tad slow, but whenever Draco made a crude comment, they were the first to laugh. She studied them over her book and frowned as she noticed that both of them seemed kind of forced when they laughed. Peculiar.

 

Draco went on and on about how it was unfair that his father didn’t tell him who the heir was. Nothing they hadn’t heard before, though Crabbe and Goyle looked like it was the first time they heard it. When Crabbe balled his fists as Draco mentioned how he hoped Granger would get killed, things fell into place. The fact that Crabbe’s hair seemed to get redder every second helped a bit too though.

 

It wasn’t until the two guys bolted out of the common room, claiming to need some medicine, that Willow got up from her chair and joined Draco who had a confused look on his face.

 

“That was weird.” He muttered. “They behaved as if they were two completely different people.”

 

“That’s probably because they were.” Willow said, startling the blond since he didn’t know the girl had joined him.

 

“Will.” He whined, trying to get his act together again. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’d say that we know where those missing ingredients of Snape’s went to.” She muttered solemnly.

 

“Do we?” Draco pulled up his brow.

 

“I have a feeling Granger figured out how to make a Polyjuice potion. And that those two idiots were Potter and Weasley.”

 

“Why would they do something like that?” Draco asked. Even though he questioned Willow, he had a feeling she was correct. It explained everything. Goyle being able to read, what a joke!

 

“I’d say they thought you were the heir of Slytherin.” She put her arm around his shoulder and Draco let her lead him to the bay window.

 

“Well, now they know I’m not.” He said. “Let’s tell Snape they stole the ingredients.”

 

“With what proof?” Willow asked.

 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

 

***********

 

Franky walked, arms linked with Evangeline. His eyes darting around this strange street. He followed it ahead to a tall wonky building supported by slanted white pillars. Signs protruded from each building, ‘The leaky Cauldron’, ‘Flourish & Blotts’, ‘Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions’, Eeylops Owl Emporium and many more. It was a bright, street of many colours. A truly _magical_ sight.

 

“Welcome, Franky.” Evangeline spoke, excitedly. “To Diagon Alley.” Franky’s mouth hung open, his blue eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. Evangeline continued. “Here we’ll get you all you need for Hogwarts. First. Let’s get you a wand.”

 

They proceeded to the end of the street, Thorfinn following, a few feet behind. He noticed the sign pointing left, to Knockturn Alley.

 

“Um, you two go on without me.” He said. “I have some business to take care of.”

 

Evangeline looked back and rolled her eyes, playfully. “Alright, hun.” She said. “We’ll catch up later.”

 

Franky and Evangeline reached a thin shop near the end of the street. Franky read the sign out loud. “Ollivanders”

 

Evangeline smiled. “Only the best, for you” Franky grinned and together they entered through a door that was located between two curved bay windows. It wasn’t busy in the shop, and Franky considered himself lucky. Even with just him and Evangeline there, it seemed crowded. The fact that all the walls were stocked with long, thin boxes was probably the cause of that. Since he was so busy taking in the shop, he didn’t notice that the cash deck that had been empty at first, now had an elder wizard behind it. He had a long face, framed by silvery whiskers. He had cold grey eyes, that shined below his grey wild eyebrows. On top of his head he had a main of wild silver hair. A wide thin-lipped smile spread slowly across his aged face when he laid his eyes his two customers.

 

“Evangeline Carter.” he spoke in a hoarse voice.

 

“You remember me?” She replied with a chuckle.

 

“It’s been many years, since you came in here, looking to buy your first wand… but I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Miss Carter.”

 

“Well it’s good to see you again, Mr. Ollivander.” she said, softly. “And its Rowle now.”

 

The old man’s smile faded. “Rowle?”

 

“Yes. I married-”

 

“So how can I help you, Mrs. Rowle?”

 

Evangeline turned around to Franky and pushed the shy boy forward. “This is my son, Franky. He needs a wand.”

 

Garrick Ollivander leaned forward, his wise eyes now locked on the boy before him.

 

He cleared his throat and spoke. “Well, he certainly came to the right place.” he replied to the woman. He gave Franky a friendly wink and turned back to his storage. He began to rummage through boxes upon boxes, muttering to himself. “Let’s see.”

 

Franky looked around himself nervously as Ollivander looked for the right wand. He didn’t know why his heart was beating in his chest suddenly, but it made him put his hands deeper in his pockets so Evangeline wouldn’t notice his uneasiness.

 

“Let’s try this one.” Ollivander said, handing him a box with a long, slightly curved wand in it. The surface reminded Franky of the bark of an oak tree. “Oak wood with a unicorn hair, 12 inches long.” Ollivander said.

 

Franky removed his right hand from his pocket and carefully took the wand out of the box. It felt light in his hands, and the balance was different than with Evangeline’s.

 

“What do I have to do?” He asked, looking at the older wizard.

 

“Just try some magic.” The wizard said with a small smile. “Flick it and we’ll see what happens.”

 

Franky did as told, flicking the wand with a quick wrist movement. A loud blast startled him as a row of wands got blasted away. He quickly put the wand down again.

 

“Okay, not that one.” Ollivander said calmly. He closed the box before quickly putting it away and rummaging through the boxes that had fallen on the ground. “You see, Mr. Rowle, the wand chooses the wizard. I don’t know why, but they really know what they want.” He picked up another box and handed it to Franky. “Try this one. It’s ash wood with a phoenix feather core.”

 

Franky opened the box and saw a shorter wand then the time before. It was dark but had red rubies around the handle. After the disaster with the first wand, he took it out even more careful. This one was heavier and felt cool in his hand. It also looked very fancy. He flicked it and was delighted there wasn’t any loud blast this time. His smile quickly left his face again though, since a cloud had formed above their heads and started raining.

 

“I’m gonna say this isn’t the right fit either.” Ollivander said, taking the wand back and quickly putting it away.

 

Franky’s eyes shot at Evangeline in embarrassment. She gave him an encouraging smile. With a flick of her wand she made the rain stop.

 

“Don’t worry, hun. I almost set Mr. Ollivander on fire when I was trying out my wands.” She whispered in his ear in a conspiring way.

 

Even though he wasn’t sure if she was just saying that to make him feel better, it did help. He felt his heartbeat slow down and when Mr. Ollivander came with a third box, he was ready for it.

 

Franky picked up the wand, slowly. It was a dark brown, almost black, wand. It was long, thin and engraved at the handle to look like a ribbon was wrapped around it. The ribbon was painted in a dark green-blue colour; however, it had faded, slightly, giving it a natural feel. He liked it instantly.

 

Garrick held out his hand, suggestively. “You know what to do.”

 

Franky flicked his wrist. The tip of the wand began to glow, and he felt a magical warmth spread through his whole body, making him shudder.

 

Evangeline chuckled. “Nothing damaged this time.” She placed a hand on Franky’s back. Who nodded at her with a grin. “This is the one.” She said, beaming. “We’ll take it.”

 

Once the wand was paid for the two of them left.

 

“Now, let’s get you some robes.” Evangeline said, cheerily.

 

“But… I already have some.” Franky replied, confused.

 

She smiled. “Yeah, Slytherin robes.” she chuckled. “Thorfinn clearly got so lost in his house pride, he didn’t think about the possibility you may not be a Slytherin.”

 

Franky shrugged. “Well what do _you_ think I will be?”

 

Evangeline’s blue eyes glistened. “You’re my little eagle.” she said with a smile. “You’ll look good in blue.” Franky smiled. “You go in and order everything. Sweater, shirt, vest, tie, and I’ll meet you outside in about 10 minutes.”

 

“Why, where are you going?” Franky asked.

 

She smiled, and placed a pouch of money in his hands. “You’ll see.”

 

Franky stood, outside, holding two brown boxes filled with Ravenclaw uniform. He looked around uncomfortably, waiting for Evangeline. A squawking noise drew his attention. He shot his gaze left to see Evangeline. In her hand was a bronze cage, containing a beautiful barn owl, with big, teal eyes. Franky’s eyes lit up. He ran towards her to greet Evangeline and his new pet.

 

“For me?” He gasped

 

“Every Eagle needs a companion.” she smiled at him. “This means you _have_ to write to me, okay?”

 

“I promise!” He said, excitedly, as she handed the cage to him. “And he’ll bring the letters to you?” she nodded. “Well then I know exactly what to call him. Hermes.” he smiled his cheeky smile.

 

“A wonderful name.” She chuckled, as they began to walk again. “Come. You’ve worked very hard with your magic recently. I’ll treat you to a Nimbus 2001.”

 

***********

 

“Thanks for joining me to the station, Garth.” Willow said with a small smile. “It really was a bad timing for Snape to ask Draco to come and celebrate the new year with him.”

 

“That’s alright, sis.” The Gryffindor first year said, pulling his cloak tighter around him. Even though the sun was shining, a cold northern wind reminded them it was still winter. “Some of my friends are returning as well. Though I hope they don’t take their time, or we will be ice statues by the time they arrive.”

 

Willow chuckled and grabbed her wand. She quickly muttered a heating spell and the chilly wind was replaced by a soothing warmth. Sometimes it really payed off to learn ahead. This spell normally wasn’t taught up until third year but after too many times of shivering through too many quidditch games, she took it upon herself to ask Kali – their head girl this year – for help with the spell. Draco was very glad for that since it was pretty cold all the way up there in the air.

 

“That’s some nice piece of magic.” Garth complimented. She just shrugged.

The platform slowly started to fill up with more people and in the distance the whistle of the train informed them of their friends’ arrival. Just as the train started to roll in, Garth spotted one of his Gryffindor friends.

 

“Dean!” He yelled, walking over towards the boy who greeted him with a big smile. Willow guessed he came to pick Finnegan up. Those two were nearly never separated.

 

She looked down at her hands as the platform crowded some more. She really wasn’t at ease here. When a group of Gryffindor girls surrounded her, she knew exactly why. Garth had disappeared out of sight so she couldn’t count on his help. And the train was still getting to a stop so she didn’t need to expect any help out of that corner either.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Willow Thornwood. The Slytherin traitor.” Romilda Vane seemed to be the ringleader of the group of girls. In total, there were four. Willow only recognized one girl, she had seen her hanging around Colby once or twice.

 

“I’ve never betrayed my house, Vane.” Willow said, gripping her wand tightly in her hand. She never liked this girl. Too much trying to be a queen bee.

 

“You betrayed your brother though.” The girl said, playing with the wand she had in her hand. “And your parents. Your father was a proud Gryffindor, and your mother a Ravenclaw. Yet you felt the need to join the Slytherin scum.”

 

That actually hurt. Willow glared at the other girl. How dare she bring her father into this conversation!

 

“The only scum around is you, Vane.” She hissed. The Gryffindor glared at the second year before a malicious smile came on her face.

 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure your father would be so disappointed. After all, he was killed by a Slytherin scumbag of a Death eater.”

 

The other Gryffindor girls cheered at the low blow from their ring leader, all except Erin – that was the name! Colby had gone on and on about her for an hour after their first week – who looked a tad uncertain. For a second she thought the girl might stick up for her, but she just looked down at the ground.

 

Willow, who was fighting to keep her tears back, looked down in defeat. Of course, she knew her father had been killed by a Slytherin. But just because one individual had done a bad thing didn’t make everyone of that group evil, right?

 

“Leave her alone, Vane!” Out of nowhere a Hufflepuff first year showed up.

 

“It’s none of your business, Quinn.” Vane spat at the kid, who didn’t look impressed at all and only raised a brow.

 

“It sure looks like my business since Erin doesn’t have the so-called courage to stand up to you and just let you drag the girl’s dead father into this. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

If the Gryffindors wanted to give an answer on that, they weren’t able to since Colby skipped through the crowd, giving willow a cheerful hug.

 

“Hello there, you grumpy bitch.” He said with a big smile. “Did you like my Christmas present?” He winked at the girl who rolled her eyes at him.

“I’d say it was rather inappropriate of you.” She joked. But her attention wasn’t fully on the kid. She looked at the Gryffindors who seemed to disappear in the crowd and saw Quinn nodding his head at her before he did the same. She released him from the hug and followed the Gryffindors disappear out of sight.

 

“You alright there, Will?” Theo had approached her from behind and she nearly jumped in his arms, burying her head in his shoulder. She didn’t really feel like letting him go anytime soon. She had missed him and his hugs always felt like coming home. She was pretty sure that both him and Draco were her home.

 

“Now everything is fine.” She muttered.

 

She didn’t see how Colby looked at her up and down with a raised eyebrow. Like his mother, he could always tell when something was up. Luna took in the scene with interest, also, but Willow didn’t really care. After what those Gryffindor girls had said, all she wanted to do was relax in her bed with a warm blanket and a book or curl up between Draco and Theo like they used to do when they stayed over at each other’s houses. She was just glad Addy wasn’t here, because the girl would’ve seen right through her and would have made her open up instantly. Something she wasn’t ready for.

 

“I hope they have pudding.” She heard Luna say, pulling her out of her thoughts and Theo’s hug. With a chuckle, she looked up at the girl and rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t they always have pudding, you silly girl.” She asked with a small smile

 

“Just because something has always been there, doesn’t mean it will still be there the next time.” The girl said solemnly.

 

The group of friends was silent for a moment before Colby grew tired of it.

 

“The only reason there won’t be any pudding, is because Weasley or Crabbe and Goyle ate it all. Last one at the castle is a loser!” With that he started running over the trail towards the castle, leaving his friends laughing at his antics.

 

“I hope he remembers how long of a walk it actually is.” Theo muttered. “Because otherwise we’re gonna end up having to carry him home.”

 

***********

 

“You’re unstoppable!” Evangeline exclaimed, as she watched the feather rise. She turned her wide, excited eyes to Franky who held out his new wand, with a proud grin.

 

“I really am, aren’t I?” he said, chuckling.

 

“Do you want to try it again?” she said, folding her arms.

 

Franky lowered his wand and ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair. “I was thinking, maybe, we could take a break?” he said, with a sigh

 

“No, no, of course!” Evangeline replied. “Wouldn’t want to work you too hard, would we?” she smiled and went over to pour some wine, by the large arched window that dominated the grand hall. Franky joined her. The two of them stood side by side, looking out the window, at valley below, in the distance the sun swallowed by the hills.

 

Evangeline felt a twinge go down her side, and she gripped it suddenly, with a slight whimper. Franky’s hand shot to her back, supportively.

 

“Everything alright?” he asked, concerned.

 

She chuckled lightly, and spoke, softly, as if her words hurt. “Fine, hun. Don’t worry okay?” She avoided eye contact and continued to gaze out of the window. “I’m so proud of you, Franky.” she said, taking a sip of her wine.

 

Franky’s cheeks flushed red. “No more soppy talks.” the boy chuckled. She turned to him and smiled.

 

“Okay, no more, I promise.” she said with a giggle. “But I just know you’re going to do so well. No matter where your path takes you.” Her eyes followed past Franky, to his Slytherin robes that were folded on a chair, next to the fire. “And no matter where the sorting hat takes you.” she said with a wink. She cupped his face in her hands. “You’re going to soar! My little eagle.” she whispered.

 

The door at the end of the hall swung open, and Thorfinn strolled in. Evangeline and Franky shot around.

 

Thorfinn spread out his arms. “How’s it going?”

 

Evangeline clapped her hands, excitedly. “Just _wonderfully_ darling!” she turned, eagerly to Franky. “Show him what you’ve been practicing, hun.”

 

Franky grinned and raised his wand. He cleared his throat and spoke, loud and clearly. “Wingardium Levi-”

 

Franky stopped.

 

Evangeline’s whole body twitched. Her hand loosened, and the glass tumbled to the ground. It landed with a crash, as the glass splintered. Glass and droplets of deep red scattered across the marble floor. Evangeline’s eyes rolled back, as her face seemed to instantly flush white. Her legs trembled before giving way. She collapsed to her knees. And then almost in slow motion, as Franky and Thorfinn watched, frozen and in horror, her body fell, like a ragdoll to the floor. Her head, fell back, smacking against the hard floor, causing her to lose consciousness.

 

***********

 

Kirsten sat in her office, she was turned away from her desk and instead, staring out of the large, arch window that illuminated the colourful room. She stirred one sugar into her Jane Austen mug, with a small silver teaspoon. She had a perfect view of the quidditch pitch, being only down the corridor from her good friend, Minerva’s office. She watched intently, down below. It was a group of Ravenclaw boys, training for the game, that would take place in March. She smiled, as she pictured her son, Colby, riding proudly on his broomstick, as he just scored a goal.

 

Three staccato knocks snapped her back to reality, quickly. She swung around on her chair, and placed her tea down on her desk.

 

“Come in!” she called, cheerily. Her smile faded, when the door slowly opened and in, entered a Slytherin girl. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Willow?” she asked.

 

“Madam Crosby. Sorry to bother you but-”

 

“Not a bother at all, sweet.” Kirsten interrupted. “I’m just… confused.” You’re one of the few students in this school, that _hasn’t_ come to visit me before.”

 

Willow smiled sadly. “I understand. But I wouldn’t come to you, unless I felt it was urgent.” she tilted her head slightly. “You are the guidance counsellor and PSA after all.”

 

Kirsten smiled modestly. “Take a seat, Willow.” Willow obeyed. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

 

“No thank you.”

 

Kirsten smiled. “So, what brings you here? I would have thought a proud Slytherin, like you, wouldn’t be affected by much.”

 

Willow’s smiled faded. “Excuse me?” she asked, bitterly.

 

Kirsten raised her brows. “No, no. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just-”

 

“Aren’t you married to a Slytherin?”

 

“Yes, I-”

 

“And he’s a great wizard, yes?”

 

Kirsten smiled, proudly. “He’s a great wizard, and a great man.”

 

Willow spread out her arms. “Well then. There you go.”

 

“I’m sorry, Willow, I didn’t anything by it.”

 

“I’m not blind.” Willow noticed the Jane Austen mug, on Kirsten’s desk, and held her hand to her chest. “Pride.” She whispered, before pointing to Kirsten. “And prejudice.”

 

Kirsten was stunned. Her azure eyes looked, sadly at Willow. She couldn’t find the words to say, until Willow, finally, rolled her eyes and stood from her chair. Kirsten stood too.

 

“Willow, please. Stay.” She pleaded.

 

Willow swung around, as she reached the door. “One monster doesn’t represent the whole house.” Willow smiled. “If you want to know which house is truly tainted, turn to the Lions.” Willow shot back around to the door and opened it, just as a group of Gryffindor girls passed, Romilda, included. She gave Willow a cruel smirk, freezing the poor girl.

 

Willow shot back around and slammed the door behind her.

 

“Oh, second thoughts.” She said awkwardly. “I think I _will_ have that tea.”

 

***********

 

Colby sat, alone, in the transfiguration courtyard, below a tree with a book on his lap. He sighed and ran his hands through his curls. The loud, obnoxious chatter from the group of Gryffindor girls, that had just entered the courtyard, turned his head. He narrowed his eyes and rose, throwing his book to the ground.

 

He marched up to them, holding his hands in tight fists. “HEY!” He shouted, aggressively, silencing the girls. They all looked at him. Romilda Vane stood at the front, as the clear leader, of the group. She looked him up and down, and crossed her arms. She began to tap her foot arrogantly.

 

“Can we help you, Colby?” she asked

 

“As a matter of fact, you can! You can stay the _hell_ away from Willow!” He said, his green-blue eyes scanning the group. ‘Yeah. She told me!” He said, arrogantly, crossing his arms. “And you can back off!” He noticed Erin, behind Romilda, who looked slightly uncomfortable. For a moment he turned soft, at the sight of the girl he had briefly made friends with, before he clenched his fists again, when he thought, once again, of the point where Willow had finally erupted in streams of tears. “All of you!” He said, sternly.

 

Romilda chuckled and shook her mane of Raven curls. “And, what exactly are you going to do if I don't.” she spat, harshly, stepping forward.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, what’s going on?” Theo called, genuine concern in his voice, as he rushed up to Colby and the girls. It wasn’t something he’d normally do, but Willow was quite fond of the kid so obviously they should check in.

 

He and Draco had just come back from the quidditch field where the Slytherin team had had their practice. They had left Willow in Addy’s care and were just over their way to the Ravenclaw common room when some commotion caught their attention. Never one to pass up an opportunity to laugh at people, they made their way over, spotting Willow’s favourite first year Ravenclaw and the group of Gryffindors immediately.

 

Draco took in the situation, assessing it quickly. He knew how this was gonna end, and knowing that detention was involved his eyes shot to Theo. One of them should at least be there to keep Willow company. She might act like she was tough but they both knew she had a small heart.

 

“Isn’t it obvious what’s going on, snake. The eagle is sticking up for the little Slytherin slut and is gonna get himself beaten up.” Romilda said smugly.

 

Colby’s eyes widened as he clenched his fists even tighter. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, before turning to Theo and slinging his satchel at him. “Bitch hold my bag” he grumbled, as he drew his wand. Romilda drew hers too, the other Gryffindor girls gasping and stepping back. Erin stood forward and placed a hand on Romilda’s arm.

“Come on, just leave it, It's not worth it.” She pleaded. Without saying a word, Romilda shook her hand off, and stared Colby dead in the eyes.

 

“You’re not seriously gonna fight her, are you?” Draco asked, raising his brow at the first year.

 

Theo had put down Colby’s satchel, clenching his hands in fists. He didn’t like a thing those Gryffindor bitches had said, but he knew better than to attack them in broad daylight. The look on Colby’s face told him the kid didn’t.

 

Colby scoffed. “I don’t care if she’s a girl or not, no one talks about Willow that way.”

 

“I wasn’t saying that because she’s a girl, but because you’re gonna get your ass kicked.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you go to Willow, Theo. This might take a while.”

 

“You sure you don’t need back up?” The brunette asked.

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Theo nodded and walked off. He didn’t go straight to Willow though, hiding himself behind one of the pillars. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Draco was capable of winning the duel, it was just that he didn’t want to leave his back unprotected. With his wand drawn, he watched the scene unfold.

 

“Colby, you really need to think this -” Draco started.

 

“Furunculus!” Colby yelled, pointing his wand at the Gryffindor girl.

 

“...through.” Draco finished, quietly to himself.

 

The Jinx hit Romilda, and immediately, her face turned red as boils started to form all over her cheeks, her chin her forehead. Her eyes widened, as she turned back to her followers. They took one look at her face and burst into fits of laughter.

 

“Screw you guys!” She whined and shot back to Colby. She raised her wand.

 

“Ah shit…” Draco muttered

 

“STUPEFY!” She yelled, making Colby fly backwards, paralyzing him and leaving him defenceless. She wasn’t done with him yet and pointed her wand at him once more.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Draco said, before disarming the girl with a well-placed ‘Expelliarmus’ and hitting her with the ‘Tarantallegra spell’ to finish the battle. As her friends tried to figure out a counter spell and make the girl quit dancing, he turned his attention towards Colby.

 

Theo, who noticed the fight was over, quickly turned around to make his way over to Willow. He didn’t want to hurt Draco’s ego now.

 

“Finite Incantatem.” He pointed his wand at the Crosby kid and saw how he was able to move again. “Told you to think this through.” He said, offering his hand to help him up.

 

Colby dismissed his hand, and rose himself, brushing some dirt from his trousers. “Yeah well…” He sighed. “My pride got the best of me.”

 

Draco sniggered. “I’ll say. You can practically smell the testosterone.” He shook his head. “What a terrible performance, Crosby”

 

“Hey!” Colby shot at him, defensively. “I got what I wanted. Her _pretty_ face is all covered with spots.”

 

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly at the first year.

 

“Okay, you’re right.” Colby muttered, reluctantly.

 

“Obviously I am, kiddo.” Draco said smirking. “Now get your ass over here so I can check you out. Don’t want Willow to find out you got hurt under my watch.”

 

“Ooh, papi! At least buy me a butterbeer first, mister.” Colby flirted, with a wink.

 

“You’re under age.” Draco pointed out. “Will flowers and chocolate do?” He winked at the kid before actually checking if he was hurt anywhere.

 

“Perfect! Anyway, I should head off. Thanks for sticking up for me though, Malfoy.”

 

“Sure Crosby. Though you might wanna work on your duelling. If you ever decide to take some lessons, you know where to find me.” He said sincerely.

 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Colby picked up his satchel and left Draco, who stood, shaking his head with a smirk.

 

“What an idiot.” He chuckled, taking off after Theo to join him and the girls up in the Ravenclaw tower.

  


***********

“Wake up… Wake up… WAKE THE HELL UP, COLBY!” Kirsten spat, bored of whispering.

 

Colby shot up from his pillow, and stared at his mother, eyes wide. “What are you doing?!” he whimpered. “How did you get in?”

 

Kirsten rolled her eyes. “Magic? Duh.” she kneeled down next to his bed. “Anyway, I came here to talk to you about Willow. I spoke to the Gryffindor students, that were bullying her and-”

 

“Is this _really_ the best time?” Colby whined.

 

Kirsten continued, ignoring his interruption. “And you don’t need to worry. I had very firm words with them and they won't be bothering her again.”

 

“Okay, great.” Colby mumbled, too tired to care. He slumped, lazily back into his pillow. Kirsten waved her wand, and Colby shot back up, his eyes widened again. He groaned.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so, boy.” She said, sternly. “Willow wasn’t all that came up, with our little conversation.”

 

Colby sighed. “Yes, it’s true. I did it to her, Draco was just defending me”

 

“Draco? The Malfoy boy?” Kirsten raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, mother! Yes, he is a Slytherin! you need to stop-”

 

“No, no, not that. They didn’t mention Draco at all… just you.”

 

Colby fell silent. He spoke finally. “Ah shit.”

 

Kirsten snorted. “Yeah, well done! He’ll be happy to hear that he’ll be joining you in detention, then.”

 

Colby whined. “What?! Detention?”

 

Kirsten frowned. “Hey! How about a little gratitude? You know how much McGonagall likes you, and I’ve completely kept this from her, for _your_ sake!”

 

Colby rolled his eyes. “Well… thanks? I guess?”

 

Kirsten smiled. “Whatever. Now go to sleep, you knob.” Colby rolled his eyes and slumped down into his pillow. Kirsten reached the door and called back to Colby. “No more fighting!’

 

“Shut up!” some other Ravenclaw boy, hissed, upon being woken up.

 

“No, _YOU_ shut up!” She snapped back. And left the room, laughing to herself. Colby shook his head and closed his eyes.

  


***********

 

“I was so heroic, Quinn, you should’ve see me!” Colby boasted as he walked with the Hufflepuff, down the corridor.

 

Quinn giggled. “I’m not a fan of violence, but I’m glad you gave that girl what was coming to her. You’re a true hero.”

 

“In other words, he got his ass kicked and I had to save him!” Draco shouted, as he passed the two first years, with Theo, who sniggered.

 

“Shut up!” Colby whispered playfully back at him

 

“Heroic, huh?” Quinn laughed, raising a brow.

 

Colby rolled his eyes. “I mean… I let her win, obviously. I wanted to save her the humiliation of being beaten by a first year.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

Colby’s eyes lit up at the realization. He gasped “Imagine what Willow will say!” He shook his head, playing humble, a region he wasn't used to. “God, she’s gonna love me”

 

Quinn gestured ahead. “Here’s your chance to find out.” He whispered.

 

Colby turned his head, ahead of him. Willow stomped towards him, glaring right at Colby, her blue eyes piercing him. She did not look happy, and Colby’s cocky smile faded very quickly. Quinn awkwardly turned around.

 

“I’ll leave you to it, buddy.” He said, walking in the opposite direction. Colby tried to follow but Willow caught up with him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, choking him.

 

“Not so fast Crosby!” She roared, and dragged him into a nearby potions closet, slamming the door behind them.

 

“Okay?” Colby grumbled. “Apparently I’m in a closet now.”

 

Willow raised her eyebrows. “Oh! Oh! Oh, I’m sorry! Did you want to do this out there?” wish a swift movement of her wand, the door swung back open. “YOU ABSOLUTE ASS, COLBY CROSBY!”

 

Students passing by, stopped at the commotion, pointing in laughter at Colby. His cheeks flushed red, with embarrassment.

 

“Okay… I like closets. You can close the door now.”

 

Willow shut the door and sat down on a stool, facing Colby. Her tone, turned calmer, but she still sounded disappointed and even slightly hurt, when she spoke. “Why did you do it Colby?”

 

“That rubbish with the Gryffindors?”

 

She sighed. “Like you even have to ask. Yes, that’s what I’m talking about!” she shook her head. “Why are you fighting in my name?”

 

“I wasn’t. What that was, was me defending a friend.” Colby muttered, defensively.

 

Willow scoffed. “Maybe that’s what you meant to do. But instead you just made yourself look like a damn fool!” For once Colby was silent. He couldn't deny it this time. Willow continued. “Good job, Draco was there for you, huh?” Colby nodded. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, kiddo, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can look after myself alright? I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

 

“I get it.” Colby said, placing his hand on hers.

 

“Get what?”

 

He smiled. “You don't like people drawing attention to you, right? You prefer to stay hidden, in your small circle, yeah?”  
  


“I… I mean-”

 

“Get yourself an ego like mine, Thornwood.” he said, playfully. He sighed. “Look I don’t open up to people often but if I can read you, then I can trust you. I’m not as cocky as I come across. It's a shield. This way I go for people before they get the chance to come for me. Your shield, is living in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone you don't know. Step into the light, Willow! Stand up for what's yours, don't be a doormat now. Be the warrior I know you can be.”

 

Willow was stunned. She stared at him, her face flushed white, her mouth hanging slightly open.

 

“Don’t hide from me. I can see past it all.” he said, with a slight smile. He rose from the stool he was sat on and went to the door. He turned back and spoke. “You’ve got my back, so I’ve got yours. Just remember that.” Willow looked up at him, not saying a word. Instead she nodded, and looked sadly down at her hands. “Good talk.” he muttered, sarcastically, and left.

 

***********

 

Evangeline, lay cold and almost completely still on the bed, her mouth dry and slightly open, her eyes hollow, her chest rising and falling slowly, with each breath. By her bedside a single candle, cast her figure in a yellow-ish glow, making her appear somewhat healthier. However, she was still pale, and very frail. The rest of the room was illuminated in a deep blue, as the pale glow of the moonlight leaked through the big arched window in their room.

 

Thorfinn sat in a chair besides the bed, sandwiching his wife’s hand in between his. His thumb moved back and forth slowly as he stroked her now very thin hands. Her emerald encrusted engagement ring could easily slip right off, she had lost so much weight.

 

His movement almost shadow-like, Franky entered. The shuffles of his feet filling the painfully quiet room. Thorfinn turned his head slowly, and smiled sadly. He rose from his chair and greeted Franky with a pat on his back.

 

“Take a seat, son.” he spoke, softly. “Sit with her a while. I’ll go make us some tea.”

 

Without saying a word, Franky sat in Thorfinn chair and took Evangeline’s hand in his. Thorfinn left the room, closing the big wooden door behind him, filling the room once more with a sound other than the very faint breeze outside, and the continuing ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

 

The closing of the door woke Evangeline up.

 

“It’s okay. It was just the door.” Franky said softly, placing a hand on her forehead. “Try get back to sleep if you can.”

 

A smile, spread slowly across her face. Even the slightest movements were a struggle for the poor woman. “Close my eyes on this beautiful sight?” She said her blue eyes locked on his. “I think not, my boy.”

 

Franky smiled. “How are you feel-” He stopped himself. “Stupid question, sorry.”

 

Continued to smile. “Much better now you’re in my presence, that’s certain.” she said, but started to cough, waking her up a little bit more. Franky looked concerned.

 

“I - I’ll go get some water.” he said, rising from his chair. But Evangeline held on to him.

 

“No.” She said, bluntly. “Why bother?” She asked. Franky sat back down. Evangeline reached for a handkerchief that sat, folded on her bedside. She wiped the corner of her mouth and revealed it to the boy. Franky looked at the white silk, now slightly stained with crimson. “There’s nothing we can do at this stage, my love.”

 

Franky’s eyes started to sparkle, as tears formed. She noticed this. Her smile faded.

 

“None of that. You don’t need to be so blue, hun.” She took his hand and gripped it, tightly.

 

“Every second for me is numbered now. Please promise me one thing?”

 

“Anything” Franky said, leaning in.

 

She looked, sternly at him. “Be careful who you trust.” She pleaded. “Not all is as it seems, my boy.”

 

Franky narrowed his eyes, and spoke seriously. “I promise.” He said, hardly.

 

She smiled. “I am so… _so_ proud of you. She looked deep into his eyes, as she spoke. “I may not be your mother.” She said sadly. “But you are _my_ son. Nothing will ever change that. You are mine until the day I….” She stopped herself and swallowed. “These short few months have been everything I have ever needed. Not this wealth, or power, or a big mansion to show off, to our friends with. I’ve seen you grow in such a short amount of time. You have more growing to do, my boy. But you know what?” Franky watched as a smile spread across her face. She continued, her voice turning almost to a whisper “You are going to beat this world.”

 

“It’s all been from you. You’re the closest thing to a mother I’ve ever had.” Evangeline’s smile faded, as she relaxed her face, the happiness still present in her eyes, however, as they continued to look at Franky with the strongest magic of all. Love.

 

A crack of Thunder startled Franky. He shot his head and looked out of the window, as rain began to trickle down it.

 

“Do you fancy going for a walk?” Franky joked, and chuckled, lightly. He turned back to Evangeline. His smile faded.

 

Evangeline’s body lay cold and still. Her blue eyes stared straight up, blankly, at nothing. The happiness absent from her eyes. The breath absent from her lungs… the life absent from her body. She was just a shell.

 

Franky’s eyes glossed over, as tears formed in the corners. His hand that was still held by hers, began to tremble. He pulled away, letting her hand drop, and hang, limply over the edge of the bed.

 

The rain continued.

 

The faint creek of a door behind Franky, only cut even deeper. What would he say? Thorfinn stepped in, carrying a tray with 3 cups of tea.

 

“Who fancies a nice cup-” Thorfinn stopped speaking, as Franky turned his head, tears streaming down his face.

 

“She’s…”

 

Thorfinn froze. His whole body went stiff. The tray slipped from his grip and crashed to the floor. Bits of china scattered across the wooden floor.

 

“Thorfinn, I-”

 

“Just shut up. Please.” the man approached the body of his wife, and knelt down. He looked long and hard at the beautiful face that was once so full of life. He reached for her eyes, and gently pulled down her eyelids, covering her beautiful and once joy-filled, blue eyes, all the while Franky sat behind him in the chair, frozen, as he watched him.

 

Thorfinn rose from the floor, and turned coldly to the door, not saying a word to Franky.

 

“Thorfinn, please.”

 

“Clean this mess up, boy.” he said, coldly and left the room without another word.

 

***********

 

“You’re acting weird.” Adelaide, stared at Willow, at the other side of the chess board. The two of them sat on big green, leather couches, in the Slytherin common room. The crackling of the fire was the only noise in the room, as the two girls were alone.

 

“Nothing?” Willow shrugged, before trying to change the subject. “Aren’t you going make your move or not?”

 

Adelaide crossed her arms. “You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. And I’m not making a move, until you tell me what’s up.”

 

“I already said nothing.” Adelaide stared hard at her. Her emerald green eyes, harsh but still concerned. “Okay fine!” She groaned. “Colby just… said some things that kind of… I don't know, rubbed me the wrong way?”

 

“What’s the little shit said this time?”

 

Willow sighed. “It was nothing bad. He opened my eyes quite a bit.”

 

Adelaide shook her head, confused, her red waves swaying. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

“No!” Willow answered suddenly, before backtracking. “Yes?” she groaned. “Oh, I don’t know Addy!”

 

The Ravenclaw girl, held her head in her hand. “I think I do.” Willow looked up. “It’s good to be given sight, but sometimes it’s not something you wanna see, right?”

 

“That’s… kind of what I was trying to say, yes.”

 

“Would you rather be blind or be aware of the brutal truth?”

 

Willow nodded.

 

“Exactly. Whatever it is, and y’know I’m sure you don't want to get into it right now, yeah, it may hurt for a while. But, in a way he’s done you a favour?”

 

“Hmm. I guess that’s true.”

 

Adelaide smiled. “I swear. I love that kid to bits, but if ever hurts you! Cohhh, lord him!”

 

Willow chuckled. “At the risk of sounding soppy and gross? You really are the best cousin ever.”

 

Adelaide smiled, before groping her heart in an overly dramatic way. “OUCH! MY HEART! FEELINGS! FEEEEEELINGS!” Both girls laughed hysterically.

 

“SHUT UP!” Draco shouted from around the corner. Both girls looked at each other, their laughter turning to cheeky sniggering.

 

“So” Willow said, their laughter dying down. “Can you make your move, now?”

 

“Of course.” She rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. Her eyes lit up. She moved her last pawn one space forward, before leaning back into the leather couch, and folding her arms, cockily. “Check mate!” she spat, smirking.

 

“Ah shit!” Willow cursed

 

Adelaide, picked up her heroic pawn, and shook it triumphantly. “Never underestimate anyone.” She preached with a wink.

 

***********

 

“Good job, Crosby.” Draco grumbled as he cleaned one of the trophies with a rag. Cleaning these things, the muggle way was so below him… Cleaning was just below him.

 

“It’s always my fault, isn’t it?” Colby asked, rolling his eyes at the Slytherin. “But I’m flattered you know my name.” he joked

 

“Of course, I know your name.” Draco scoffed. “Willow never shuts up about you.” He went back to the trophy he was cleaning but noticed the cocky smile that had appeared. “Don’t let it go to your head, it’s not all positive.” He winked at the first year and smirked when a blush appeared on his face. He turned his attention back to his task and his mouth almost fell open in surprise. “I didn’t know McGonagall played quidditch.” He muttered in surprise.

 

“Yeah, she was quidditch captain back in her days.” Colby said, brushing another trophy with a bored look. He couldn’t care less about what this Tom Riddle guy had done to deserve them.

 

“I must say, I’m impressed.” Draco muttered. “Guess that’s why she’s so passionate about it.”

 

They fell back in silence. Draco didn’t mind it, but Colby felt the awkwardness rising.

 

“So, you’re gonna do something fun this weekend?” He asked, almost immediately hitting himself for the head. It wasn’t a quidditch weekend and with the monster roaming the hallways there wasn’t much to do. That’s why Filch was seated at the door to guard/protect them. As if he could do anything.

 

“I’m going to a funeral. I heard it’s gonna be a blast.” Draco drawled sarcastically.

 

“Oh, joy.” Colby said awkwardly.

 

“Yeah definitely. One of my mom’s closest friends just died. Heard it’s gonna be the party of the year.” Even though he was still being his sarcastic self, Draco actually started to feel sorry for the kid who didn’t know how to get out of the situation. Remembering Willow’s words to give him a second chance, he sighed. “Don’t worry, kiddo.” He said with a small smirk. “It’s alright. Why don’t we move on to quidditch? Who’s your favourite team?”

 

Colby’s face lit up as they started a much safer subject, discussing the Holy Harpies and some other famous teams. The detention was over before they even knew it.

 

***********

 

They were 30 minutes in the game, and Ravenclaw was leading with 60 - 20. The Gryffindor crowd was not pleased with that, but the Slytherins that had joined in the Ravenclaw stand were all the more.

 

“You guys are destroying them!” Willow said with a grin from ear to ear. Downfall of the Gryffindors was definitely something she enjoyed. Theo and Draco, who both had joined her to cheer at the Ravenclaw stand, both had a smirk as the saw their rivals being destroyed by the eagle team.

 

“Yeah we are!” Colby cheered, beaming and actually jumping up and down in happiness.

 

“They have Potter up there as a seeker though, you sure you’re gonna win Crosby?” Draco asked with a cheeky grin, loving how easy it was to wind the first year up.

 

Colby scoffed at the Slytherin before he quickly brought his attention back to the game. Angelina Johnson had the Quaffle, snatching it from under the nose of the Ravenclaw chasers. She passed it towards Katie Bell who shot forward, dodging the Ravenclaw beaters and ready to aim and score.

 

Things finally seemed to be going well for Gryffindor, until a Bludger whizzed out of nowhere and slammed into Katie Bells arm, snapping the bone instantly. The girl was thrown from her broom, and into the sand below with a thud. Gasps from the viewers, in the stands filled the pitch, as they stood up, in concern. God knows what damage the fall would have done to the poor girl, had she been flying much higher. The fall had winded her, causing her to choke, however, she was screaming in agony, inside. She lay flat on her back for a moment, before sitting up slowly. Her eyes widened as they locked onto the gruesome sight that was now her arm. From the elbow down, it bent outwards. Her fingers twisted and red, and bent at impossible angles. Just below her elbow the bone showed through, but did not pierce it.

 

The girl finally caught back her breath and let out a, gut wrenching scream, silencing everyone in the stands - except for Colby, who awkwardly continued to chant ‘EAGLES, EAGLES, EAGLES!’ until Willow slapped the back of his head, glaring at him.

 

Draco choked back a laugh at that, quickly covering it up with a cough. He couldn’t care less about the Gryffindor chaser, one of the teachers would surely heal her, but Willow’s slaps could leave a nasty sting.

 

“That looks like it hurts.” Luna muttered quietly.

 

‘It did.” Colby grumbled, rubbing the back of his head

 

“Not the slap, you little shit!” Willow snapped at him.

 

McGonagall, ran onto the pitch, to Bell’s aid, followed by Madame Hooch and Professor Lockhart. Lockhart kneeled down by the girl, who looked at him, concern glistening in her eye. Her eyes shot worryingly to McGonagall.

 

“Well.” Lockhart, let out, rising from the ground. “I… _think_ her arm may be broken.”

 

‘You _think_?!” the girl screamed, gesturing to the bone, that was showing through her skin, that was beginning to turn slightly red.

 

Lockhart held out his wand. “Luckily, I can-” he began before McGonagall, slapped it out of his hands. She began calmly pushing him through the small crowd of Gryffindors that had now surrounded the scene. Erin was among them.

 

“Thank you, Professor, but I think, we’ll be looking elsewhere for first aid, if the poor girl still wants a bone in her arm.”

 

McGonagall turned back to the girl, on the floor, and then back at the crowd. She pointed to a Gryffindor girl. “You. Go the hospital wing and alert Madam Pomfrey and be quick about it.” She swung and turned towards two other boys. “You two, help me, take Miss Bell to the hospital wing. Quickly.”

 

McGonagall and the two boys got out their wands, and Katie’s body levitated slowly. She whimpered in pain, but stopped when McGonagall placed a soothing hand on the back of her head.

 

“Shh, I know, I know. Don’t worry, we’ll get you fixed up, soon.” She said, calmly as she led, Katie off the pitch.

 

Oliver Wood, crossed his arms, and turned to Hooch “What do we do?” he asked. “She’s our best chaser.”

 

She slapped a hand down on his shoulder, and smiled, her yellow eyes glistening. “You’re the captain.” she chuckled, “Although.” She added, glancing across the small crowd and stopping on Erin, making her twitch. “I know who I’d pick” she said, with a smirk.

 

“Me?” Erin asked, after looking around to check she wasn’t looking at anyone else.

 

Wood, raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. “Alright, Riley, you’re up.”

 

Erin’s face lit up. She ran back to the bench, grabbed her Nimbus 2000, and mounted it, proudly.

 

“THEY CAN’T BE SERIOUS?” Willow all but screamed when she saw who joined the Gryffindor team up in the air. Of all the people, they could’ve chosen to fall in for Bell, they had to pick Erin bloody Riley! Ever since the bullying incident she disliked the girl with a passion.

 

“If we’re lucky enough they knock her off her broom.” Draco said, squeezing her hand softly before releasing it again.

 

“Or we bewitch her broom so it kicks her off, like they did to Potter last year.” Theo suggested, glaring at the Gryffindor girl.

 

Colby was laughing quietly, sniggering at the thought of Erin falling in.

 

“We’re definitely going to win now.” He said enthusiastically.

 

Luna, who hadn’t said much that game, frowned a bit. Her gut was telling her that the Riley girl might be the turning point for the Gryffindors. And she was right. The Lions seemed to have gotten a new burst of energy when Erin joined, being more motivated than ever to beat the Eagles. After only fifteen minutes, she had given three assists and scored one goal, making the Lions lead with 60 - 80 now.

 

“You still sure you’re gonna win?” Draco asked Colby.

 

“Shut up.” Colby growled, being in a mood as sour as Willow whose face had turned moodier with every goal.

 

“Let’s just get this game over with.” Willow grumbled, as Alicia Spinnet scored after yet another assist from Erin.

 

“Shut it, Willow! We could still win this!”

 

“And Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!” Lee Jordan’s enthusiastic voice sounded through the speakers.

 

Colby’s eyes widened. “SHIT!” He yelled.

 

“Salazar!” Willow grumbled, grabbing her stuff. “Let’s get out of here. I can’t take another moment of those bloody Gryffindors and Potter’s bloody luck!”

 

“Saint Potter did it again…” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes at the celebrating lions.

 

“Let’s get down to the dungeons.” Theo muttered, noticing how the mood of his friends had gone down quickly.

 

Colby followed, sulkily. “Next year I am _definitely_ going to get on the team. I will win for Ravenclaw, mark my words.”

 

Willow placed an arm around him, patronizingly. “Sure, kiddo.” she said with a smirk

 

As they made their way out of there, Luna looked over her shoulder one last time, scanning the crowd for the Riley girl.

 

“I guess my gut was right.” A small smile played around her lips as she followed her friends.

 

***********

 

The house had been cold and empty without Evangeline around. In the past few months, she had become more of a mother to him than his real mother had ever been. Their little family had been as close to perfect as it could be. And now everything was gone, because with Evangeline dead, Thorfinn had entirely blocked himself off. He understood though. Thorfinn had just lost the love of his life so obviously he was gonna be different.

 

He was currently seated on a chair at the front row of a little chapel, looking at his folded hands in his lap. There weren’t many people there, and Franky knew it was just gonna be a small ceremony since Thorfinn had told him so.

 

“You must be Franky.” His head shot up in surprise. He hadn’t expected anyone to come and talk to him before the condolences. His eyes found a boy with silvery blond hair and stormy grey eyes staring down on him. “I’m Draco Malfoy.” He stretched out his hand.

 

If Draco’s heart skipped a beat when he did that, he had a good way of concealing it. He remembered the last time he had done that, and that boy had refused. Franky, however, didn’t refuse, and took the outstretched hand.

 

“I’m Franky, yes.” He said. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Too bad it’s under these circumstances.” Draco said. “Evangeline was a lovely person and it saddens me we have to say goodbye.”

 

Franky nodded, solemnly. “Me too, Draco. Me too.” He looked down again.

 

Draco looked at Franky, sadly, unable to find the right words to say.

 

“Oh, Franky, hun.” Another voice joined, almost overwhelming Franky. He looked up to see the beautiful face, of Narcissa Malfoy. The corners of her ruby lips where turned upwards into a friendly smile, however her dark eyes were glittering with despair. “I am quite sure that you’ve heard it all, already, but… Evangeline really was a lovely person.” Franky nodded, avoiding eye contact. Thorfinn, suddenly barged past Narcissa and took a seat, next to Franky. “Thorfinn.” Narcissa said. “My deepest condolences. Evangeline was a-“

 

“I’m grateful, Narcissa. Very grateful. Thank you for coming.”

 

She placed her arm around her son, and tugged him, gently. “Come on, Draco. Let’s take a seat.” The two Malfoys took their seats in the row behind Franky, next to Lucius.

 

Franky started to tremble as he fought back tears, once a man, before him started to speak. Evangeline touched so many lives etc etc. It didn’t matter to Franky. He didn’t hear a single word. All he could think was, this is a woman who showed him a life actually worth living. And quicker than she had come into his life, she was taken away. Franky frowned, fighting back the tears.

A hand came forward and gripped his shoulder, tightly. It was warm and comforting. He turned slightly to look at the hand. Crimson nails and a diamond ring. Narcissa; another person who had shown him love and care. How long, until she too was taken away?

 

***********

 

“You know. I really feel as though this is Ravenclaw's year.” Cho Chang stated proudly, with a big grin on her face.

 

“I think you’re full of shit.” Adelaide snorted, earning a snigger from Colby and Luna, who sat opposite them. “We haven’t won the house cup since 1984.”

 

Colby rolled his eyes. “Well if it isn’t us, I hope its Slytherin.” he found Romilda, and her followers at the Gryffindor table. He narrowed his eyes. “As long as those scummy little Lion’s don’t win.”

 

Addy scrunched up her face. “Pfft. More like kittens. Anyway, I think the badgers deserve a chance.” Colby turned to look at the Hufflepuff table. He found Justin Finch-Fletchley, no longer petrified. Next to him, was Josie, surprisingly smiley. She caught Colby’s eye contact and gave him a little wave. Colby smiled back.

 

“Come on, friends.” Luna spoke up. “We might have it, this year.”

 

Addy sighed and nodded in agreement.

 

The murmuring in the great hall came to a stop, once the chiming of McGonagall’s spoon on her glass goblet, caught their ears. Dumbledore stood from his chair.

 

“Yet another year gone.” He spoke in his raspy voice. “The time has come to award the house cup. The points stand thus.” everyone leaned forward on their benches in anticipation. “In fourth place, with 316 points… Hufflepuff.” light applause filled the room. Josie slumped in chair, disappointed. Justin placed a hand on her back and leaned towards her ear.

 

 “Next year.” he whispered and gave her a wink.

 

Quinn chuckled. “We haven’t won in over 20 years… but yeah totally. We’ve got it, next year.”

 

Dumbledore continued. “In, third place, with 325 points… Ravenclaw.”

 

“WHAT?!” Colby yelled out unintentionally. A few eyes found, his angry face, before turning and once again applauding lightly. Adelaide snorted, trying to contain her laughter.

 

“So much for that, then, eh Chang.” she chuckled. Cho scowled at her and slumped her head into her hand.

 

Colby crossed his arms sulkily and shook his head. “This is totally rigged.”

 

“There’s always next year?” Luna said, suggestively, trying to brighten the mood.

 

Addy let out a harsh laugh. “Delusion, that’s called.”

 

The three of them went quiet when Dumbledore continued. “With 403 points…”

 

Willow was sat, shuffling with anticipation. Beside her was Theo, who tapped his fork on the table, impatiently, waiting to go back to dinner. Next to Theo was Draco, who sat arms folded, cockily. He leaned over to Crabbe and Goyle.

 

“Those pathetic Gryffindors, aren’t beating us this year.” he spat.

 

“…in second place… Slytherin.”

 

The Gryffindor table, erupted in applause. They had won the house cup. Willow’s mouth dropped open, like a nutcracker. Theo’s head suddenly shot up.

 

“What” Draco grumbled, through gritted teeth.

 

“Are you kidding?!” Theo moaned. “I usually don’t care about this shit, but really?! We lost to _them?!”_

 

Willow slammed her firsts down on the table, spilling her pumpkin juice. “ARGH! There is no justice in this world!”

 

“Too right.” Theo muttered.

 

“This is all Dumbledore.” she spat, bitterly “Him and his _precious_ Gryffindors.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Rigged!” he called out.

 

Colby shot his head around. “I hear ya!” he agreed.

 

The load applause drowned them out. Instead they sat down, sulkily.

 

“There’s always next year.” Draco muttered, sarcastically.

 

***********

 

“What… a…. year.” Colby groaned, struggling to carry his many bags to the platform. He slumped them down and sighed.

 

“You can say that again.” Theo muttered.

 

Kirsten run up from behind Colby and grabbed his bags. “Well look forward to another one, kids.” she looked at Draco and Theo, and smiled. “You know… I was wrong about you guys. You aren’t half bad.” She turned to Willow and gave her a friendly wink. “Only the best for my boy.” she said cheerily. Willow smiled, modestly.

 

Colby rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Mother.”

 

She chuckled. “See you at home, hunny bunny.” and with that she apparated from the platform with slight popping sound.

 

The others continued to walk down the platform, slowly.

 

“So…” Draco said, filling the silence. “The heir of Slytherin… wasn’t even a Slytherin.” he chuckled. “Silly Weasley girl.”

 

“Hey!” Colby chuckled “You know I’m distantly related to Molly Weasley?”

 

Willow stopped. “You never told me that.”

 

“Yeah. She’s Adrian’s, brother’s, wife’s mum’s cousin.”  he said and crossed his arms, cockily.

 

Draco laughed. “That’s distant enough, that I’m not going to judge you.”

 

“You could've just said your Aunt's second cousin.” Theo chimed in.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “And now you’ve ruined it, Nott.” Willow chuckled.

 

Colby continued, boastfully. “I’m also related to the Lockharts.”

 

Willow stopped again. “WHAT?!” she yelped with hysterical laughter.

 

“Yep. Gilderoy is my mum's cousin.”

 

Willow snorted. “Well that explains your ego.”

 

“And your memory!”  Theo added.

 

Colby frowned. “Hey! I’m sure that was very traumatic for him!”

 

“Not that he’ll remember it!” Willow screamed with laughter. The others joined in. “Anyone else?”

 

“Yeah! There’s a bit of everyone in me!” Colby boasted some more. Adrian’s grandmother was an Ollivander. And then after her divorce from Prospero Crosby she married Horace Slughorn. Also, my cousin, Matilda, is an Avery! Ooh! And my auntie's, mum’s cousin’s, wife is-”

 

“Hey guys!” Adelaide interrupted, catching up to them, Luna following behind her.

 

“Hey, Addy!” Willow said merrily and hugged her cousin.

 

Colby spoke, sulkily “I was actually in the middle of-”

 

“I know, hun.” the red-haired girl replied. “That’s why I thought I’d chime in.”

 

Luna skipped up to the group, cheerfully. “Look guys!” she said, holding up a pair of white shoes. “I found another pair.”

 

Colby chuckled. “Good job, Lulu!”

 

“Yeah, you teach those Nargles who’s boss!” Draco laughed, before turning to Theo and whispering. “Still no clue what a bloody Nargle is.”

 

Adelaide groaned and slumped her bag to the ground. She turned to the Slytherins. “You guys still bummed you didn't win the house cup?”

 

“YES!” The three of them and Colby blurted out.

 

Adelaide sniggered and took a seat on one of the benches.

 

“Um… Hey guys.” A small voice spoke. The group turned around to see the shy girl with the ashy pink hair.

 

“Josie Finch-Fletchley!” Luna chirped. “So, did you have a good year?”

 

The girl smiled, timidly. “Please don’t get me started.” the group of friends began to laugh.

 

“It’s been one hell of a year, that’s for sure.” Willow said, silencing everyone. She spread out her arms and grinned. “But I’m looking forward to another wild year with you guys.”

 

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. The 7 students’ attention was caught by the train that slowly arrived at the platform, ready to take them home. Although, they weren’t going home, really. They were leaving it.

  
  


***********

 

“Wake up, boy.” Thorfinn Rowle hissed, startling Franky.

 

The poor boy rubbed his eyes and sat up, confused. He blinked, before looking at his adoptive father with his icy-blue eyes.

 

“Thorfinn? What time is it?”

 

“Get up. Get dressed. I need you.” he ordered.

 

Franky raised an eyebrow. “Can’t this wait?”

 

Half of Rowle’s face rose in a cruel twisted smirk. “It’s time.” he said, coldly. “I didn’t think you were ready. But after the way you handled Evangeline’s… passing… I truly think you are.”

 

“Ready for what?”

 

Rowle’s eyes glistened. “You’ve really proven yourself. You’re growing into a great, young wizard, Franky.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Franky spurted out, impatiently

 

“Get dressed. All will be answered soon.” Franky sighed and rose from his bed. He went to grab some casual jeans before Rowle stopped him. “Uh, Franky, no. Formal. And preferably black.” He strolled over to the large wardrobe that dominated Franky’s room. He pulled out a slate coloured suit and a black, silk shirt. “This ought to do” He said and handed it to Franky. Once the boy had slipped into it, he continued. “Take my hand.”

 

Franky hesitated, but obeyed. He placed his hand in Thorfinn and within a second the room had disappeared. Franky adjusted to his new setting. They were in a long, dingy corridor, lit by many extravagant chandeliers that ran along it. Thorfinn strode down it, immediately, following a long, patterned carpet, of a deep emerald colour. The two wizards came to the end and were met by a large double door, of dark oak. Thorfinn placed a hand on it, ready to push it open, before he hesitated.

 

He looked down at Franky and spoke softly. “This is where you become a man.”

 

The doors swung open, and Thorfinn guided Franky inside. It was a large room, reaching up twice the height of Franky’s room at home. In the centre of the room, lit by an enormous fireplace was a circular table with, at Franky’s guess, about 10-15 men sat around, all in black, all staring at the young boy, with cold, piercing eyes.

“W-what is this?” Franky stuttered

 

“These are my friends, boy.” Franky pulled up an eyebrow. “We’re death eaters, Franky. Loyal servants to the dark lord. “

 

“Voldemort?”

 

Thorfinn smiled, and puffed out his chest, his green eyes staring hard at the boy. Holding out a hand to him, he spoke softly. “We want you to join us”


End file.
